<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They don’t know about us, but I wish they did by ErinElizabeth, Tbslvibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614473">They don’t know about us, but I wish they did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinElizabeth/pseuds/ErinElizabeth'>ErinElizabeth</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes'>Tbslvibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, modest sucks, not Simon Cowell friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinElizabeth/pseuds/ErinElizabeth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbslvibes/pseuds/Tbslvibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is struggling to fit into the roll Simon is forcing upon him, all he wants is to be with Harry and to have fun preforming with the other boys. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Simon has other plans. With the help of his band mates will he be able to make it through?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is the beginning of a fic we came up with while having a Larry Breakdown on Twitter waiting to see about Louis’ contract. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Louis was asked what he thought was the definition of a ‘ perfect tour ‘ he would have answered with the description of the first few shows on the Take Me Home tour. It was going unbelievably and undeniably well. With every new city they visited, arenas were sold out with deafening fans to fill them, enthusiastically showing their love for the band and the chemistry between them. Everything was going perfectly. </p><p>He was in high spirits as he, Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Niall gathered in the venue they would be performing at in just a few short hours. They should have been preparing for the show, but getting five hyperactive rowdy boys to focus long enough on a task was a difficult feat. Loud laughter was heard as Niall tripped over a discarded water, landing on the floor. Focusing never was the strong point of the band. </p><p>The bright smile on Harry’s face was enough to convince Louis to lean in and give him a quick kiss, pulling away with a  matching smile. </p><p>This was Louis’ exact definition of the perfect day. He had his boyfriend and best friends surrounding him, all of them together with only smiles and affection for one another to be seen, they felt on top of the world. And to add onto their good mood, in only a few hours there would be fans by the thousands screaming his name. Nothing it seemed could ruin it. </p><p>They had barely regrouped and returned their focus to preparing for the upcoming show when one of Simon’s assistants entered the energized room. </p><p>“Louis, Mr. Cowell has asked to speak with you,” she said, no hint of emotion on her face. </p><p>Louis had no idea why Simon would want to talk to him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, at least not that he could think of. He shrugged it off though, giving the lads a winning smile and leaning in to kiss Harry quickly. “I’ll be back before you know it, boys, he probably just wants to talk to the shining star of the band,” he quipped. </p><p>Although he showed confidence as he walked out of the room, as soon as the door shut behind him his shoulders dropped and his smile was gone. What did Simon want with him? He followed the assistant to where Simon was waiting behind a closed door. He took a deep breath and knocked loudly, unprepared for the conversation awaiting him. </p><p>“Come in Louis,” A recognizable voice came from behind the door. Simon was sitting at his desk, fingers interlaced on the flat surface. “Hurry in, take a seat, we don’t have all day.” </p><p>Louis walked in and sat down in the seat in front of the desk. Simon nodded to his assistant and she shut the door leaving just the two males in the room. “Uh is there a reason I’m here sir?” Louis asked fidgeting with his hands, he only had had a few meetings alone with Simon before and none of them ended well for him. </p><p>“Obviously, There always is something with you, isn't there?” Simon straightened in his seat keeping his voice monotone making Louis shrink in his seat slightly. “It has come to my attention the ‘Larry Stylinson’ theory is gaining massive attention once again,” Simon tutted and stood up walking over to Louis’ seat, placing a hand on his shoulder. “And fans aren’t too happy.” </p><p>Louis looked up cocking an eyebrow “what do you mean? Fans love seeing us interact,” he looked at the hand on his shoulder wishing it would leave his body, Simon being in his space made him feel uneasy “and we have been careful so I don’t see why it’s all of a sudden becoming more popular.” </p><p>Simon shook his head and chuckled, tightening his grip on the boy's shoulder before letting go. “Oh Louis Louis Louis, you haven’t seen? Fans are outraged that someone as talented as Harry is so.. keen I shall say, on someone like you.” His tone didn’t waver but there was a slight smirk on his lips that made Louis feel a bit queasy.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” Louis said, quickly glancing away from the hand on his shoulder and looking down at his lap. Simon was already pulling up a document on his screen to show to him. </p><p>“Look at these, Louis. This is how fans react when they think there’s something going on between you and Harry,” he said, scrolling through a list of tweets, all of which criticizing Louis and ‘Larry Stylinson’. “Do you really want to pull him down with you? You and I both know that Harry is the one who has a real shot in this business, but if he gets tied down to… someone like you… Well, that’ll hurt his chances,” Simon explained, his tone almost mocking. </p><p>“We’ve had this conversation once before, and I really did hope we’d never have to do it again. You’re not the most talented, far from it actually. You don’t have the best personality, and you’re not the one the girls will go crazy over. You’re the weak link, Louis. And if people start to think you’re bringing Harry down, they’ll go from simply not caring about you to hating you. Some already have,” he said, gesturing to the tweets he carefully picked out. “Nobody wants a gay boyband, and I’ve told you that before.” </p><p>Louis scanned through all the tweets forcing himself to keep a blank face while his heart ached in pain. There wasn’t a single positive comment to be found they either commented on his appearance, singing ability or the fact that Harry deserved someone better. It hurt deeply, because of course he agreed. He knew he wasn’t the best in the band by any means no matter how confident of a persona he put on, but seeing it so deliberately put out felt awful. Did Harry see this? What would he think? </p><p>“I know. And you know I would never hurt him.” He tried to force his voice to be strong but it ended up wavering. “What do I have to do?” He looked at his boss knowing something would have to be done. </p><p>“You need to stay away from him when you’re out in public. That means do not interact onstage, do not get papped together, don’t respond to him in interviews. We have to make it look like there’s nothing at all there. Louis if you don’t do this it won’t end well for you, or for Harry” Simon made his way back to his desk, his beady eyes staring directly into Louis’. “Do I make myself clear?” </p><p>Louis nodded his head avoiding eye contact as soon as he could, looking back at the floor. “Keep my distance. Got it.” He stood up and began to walk away, desperate to leave the tension in the room and go back to the boys, more specifically Harry. </p><p>“Before you leave,” Simon interrupted just before he could exit “If I have to have this conversation with you again Louis, I won’t be so nice.” He warned him before breaking out into a fake smile, his beady eyes still cold as ice. “Now break a leg out there.”</p><p>Louis only nodded before quickly exiting the room, taking a deep breath once he was in the clear. What did Simon mean by that? Were the fans really that angry? Was it his fault? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts as he made his way back to rehearsal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis returns to rehearsal after his meeting with Simon and has to deal with the aftermath of disobeying onstage. But will his friends notice?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn’t supposed to have angst but the gc acted up so we had to add some in, but also Larry content! So I’m sorry but also not lmao, </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Louis walked into rehearsal, all of the boys were distracted, standing in a circle laughing and joking with one another. Seeing their moods and bright smiles Louis felt his heart clench, and he told himself he couldn’t, no he wouldn’t  be the one to ruin it. As he walked towards them, he threw on a smile that was a bit forced, but also genuine since he couldn’t help but not feel admiration and joy around the boys. </p>
<p>“Tommo’s back lads, don’t fret,” He announced loudly causing a dramatic scene as usual. </p>
<p>“Lou!” Harry's smile widened at the sight of his boyfriend as he waved him over to where they were all gathered. </p>
<p>“Where have you been mate? You took ages, so I’ve been your replacement for Mr Curly over here,” Niall teased leaning over to kiss Harry’s cheek, pulling back with a loud smack of his lips. Harry grumbled and shoved the Irish lad wiping the kiss away. </p>
<p>“Is that so?” Louis chuckled, his bad mood fading with every comment. The boys always cheered him up, and being so normal and goofy with them was so relieving. “Guess Zayn and I will finally have our chance to run away together like we planned. Team Zouis!” He teased blowing a kiss towards the boy, who reached out and grabbed in making a show of putting it in his pocket. </p>
<p>“Say the words and we are gone babes,” Zayn winked going along with Louis’ dramatics causing Harry to pout and tug his boyfriend around the waist to hold him at his side. </p>
<p>“No one is running away.” He mumbled pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple. “My Lou,” he said, his tone almost sounding possessive, although he knew it was all jokes. He glared at all the other boys causing them to burst into laughter, Niall clutching at his knees. Louis blushed lightly and leaned into the embrace, turning to wrap his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders so they were pressed into a hug. </p>
<p>“Wouldn’t want to be anyone else’s, love.” He said, giving a tiny kiss to Harry’s chest right over his heart since that’s where his head was resting. “Except Zayn’s, of course.” He laughed sticking his tongue out then ran away grabbing onto Zayn's wrist to drag him with him. Harry’s face dropped in shock then quickly shifted to amusement yelling after the pair and called for the other boys to help him chase the ‘escapees’ down. </p>
<p>Liam and Niall joined Harry in chasing Zayn and Louis, the laughs amplifying the volume in the room. It didn’t take long before managers and choreographers started to reel them in, noting that they really did need to begin sound check for the show, which at this point was only a couple of hours away. </p>
<p>The sound check went well enough, the boys’ messing around but ultimately getting the job done. The closer they got to the show, the more Louis’ nerves started to return. Louis hadn’t left Harry’s side the entire time, not wanting to be apart from his boyfriend after Simon’s words buried themselves in Louis’ brain. Luckily, it was normal for the two to be attached at the hip that no one really noticed. He knew, though, that the closer they got to the show the more he needed to distance himself, no matter how much he didn’t want to. </p>
<p>That’s how he found himself, right before the start of the show, curled into Harry’s side while Liam, Zayn, and Niall sat around in Harry and Louis’ shared dressing room. It was a pre-show tradition. They would always gather right before the shows, distracting each other from any nervous energy they might have. </p>
<p>When it was finally time to go on stage, they headed to their backstage entrance. The cheers were already deafening as soon as they stepped foot on stage, Louis being able to hear the sound even over his in-ears. Hearing the fans scream was almost like a wake up call, as Louis tore himself away from Harry’s side and moved to stand between Zayn and Liam, throwing his arm around Liam’s shoulder. The first few notes of “Up All Night” started, and Louis was lost in the feeling of a concert. </p>
<p>Everything was going great, the crowd reacting well to everything the boys were doing on stage. They screamed loudly when Liam basically serenaded Louis with the lyrics to “I Would,” loving the way they played off of each other so well. </p>
<p>Louis was doing well staying away from Harry until “One Thing” began. Harry, having noticed Louis’ avoidance, had run across the stage towards Louis, dancing around him as Liam sang the first few words of the song, waiting for his solo. He basically sang the words straight to Louis when they came up, and it was almost as if Louis had forgotten that he was supposed to avoid Harry while on stage. </p>
<p>The rest of the show was going well, Louis slowly starting to pay more attention to Harry as he had the other boys the entire night. By the time they got to Little Things and they were all lounging around the stage, Louis and Harry were basically singing the lyrics to each other. It was a habit to play off of each other on stage, and it was hard to stop without any warning, especially when Harry wouldn’t understand. </p>
<p>Louis knew though, once the song ended, that it had been a bad idea. It was like a light bulb popped up above his head when he realized that Simon, even if he hadn’t personally seen the interaction, would undoubtedly hear about it. His thoughts were only supported when they began to perform “Rock Me.” </p>
<p>Everyone knew that Louis owned the song, so when his mic was cut right as Louis began to sing, he knew it wasn’t a mistake. He froze, knowing that it was a message from Simon. Louis tried to play it off as a joke, hitting the mic with his hand and making exasperated facial expressions at the audience. “Technology!” he mouthed, throwing his hands up. But it was obvious that he was bothered. </p>
<p>Zayn knew that something was off immediately, walking across the stage to share his microphone with Louis until his part had ended. As soon as he had finished singing, Zayn moved the mic down and just whispered the words, “Drinks after?” into Louis’ ear. Louis just turned to Zayn, nodding. </p>
<p>Louis knew he had truly fucked up.</p>
<p>Luckily for Louis, there were only a couple more songs to perform before they were offstage. As soon as they got their mics removed and got the approval to leave Louis brought up drinks. </p>
<p>“Come on, Lads, I was promised liquor by Malik here so I demand we leave at once so I can get proper pissed!” He cheered storming towards the door, it seemed like he was just messing around (which partially he was) but also he just wanted to leave as soon as possible just Incase Simon had an assistant looking for him to pull him into another meeting.</p>
<p>Louis led them to the exit of the concert faster than he ever had before. He knew Simon was looking for him. He had to be. And Louis was terrified. Simon had told him to do the exact opposite of what he had done less than five hours prior, and Simon isn’t the type of man to be understanding. </p>
<p>They all piled into one of the cars waiting outside of the venue, directing the driver to go to the nearest bar. It wasn’t fancy by any means, but that was probably for the best. None of them were legal to drink in America, but between the uncaring employees and their famous names, they could usually be served fairly easily. </p>
<p>Like they predicted, they had no issue getting in. </p>
<p>“First rounds on me, lads,” Zayn said, already walking towards the counter. He ordered beers for all of them, and a mixed drink with a much higher alcohol content for Louis. From the moment he saw Louis’ face as his mic cut out, he knew something was wrong. And Zayn could only hope that when they were all a little less sober, he could get Louis to talk. “Chug chug chug” Zayn started chanting, Niall and Liam joining suit as Harry watched the scene in front of him. Louis scoffed and downed the drink in a couple of seconds slamming the empty cup onto the table wiping his mouth. “And that gentlemen, is how to get Louis Tomlinson plastered in a single drink” Zayn smirked causing the boys to burst into laughter again. </p>
<p>Round after round, shot after shot, the boys were all beginning to relax and lose the edge. Liam the ‘responsible’ one of the group was letting his childish side come out, poking Niall's cheek and dancing like he didn’t have a care in the world. Niall was his loud self but he slung his arms around his band mates encouraging them to do stupid dares he came up with. Zayn mostly watched the rest of the boys but he was engaged in their conversation and Harry, well he was all smiles and loving touches. Louis, who had been overly tense since his meeting with Simon, had let all his worries slip his mind and faded into the drunken cloud that formed over his body.</p>
<p>Louis had never been so happy to be away from the watchful eye of their management as he curled into Harry’s side, not wanting to leave any space between them. He was acting braver than he usually would in public, but even from the view of prying eyes, there was nothing to suggest it was anything more than a close friendship. </p>
<p>With Louis being visibly more relaxed, Zayn took it as the perfect opportunity to pull him aside and try to get something out of him. </p>
<p>“Lou, wanna come outside with me?” Zayn asked, holding up a lighter and a box of cigarettes. He knew that taking a smoke break would be the easiest way for the two to leave the bar without it looking suspicious. </p>
<p>Louis didn’t want to pull away from Harry, but he could definitely use a smoke. After weighing the options in his head, he decided that his boyfriend wasn’t going anywhere, and he and Zayn would only be gone for ten minutes tops. “Yeah, let’s go, mate,” Louis agreed, his words not completely slurred, but it was obvious he had a large amount of alcohol in his system. </p>
<p>Once they walked out the back door, sitting on the curb, Zayn pulled out a cigarette for himself. After lighting it, he offered Louis the box and the lighter. “So that was weird at the show, yeah? With your mic,” Zayn said, nonchalantly. </p>
<p>Louis, despite the alcohol in his system, tensed up at the mention. “--Don’t wanna talk about that,” he mumbled. </p>
<p>Zayn stayed silent for a few minutes, focusing on the quiet street and the cigarette between his lips. Zayn was very observant, and he already had an idea of what was happening. “So what did Simon want?” he asked after a few silent moments. </p>
<p>Louis didn’t say anything for a while. “It doesn’t matter, Z,” he said. </p>
<p>“Lou, you can tell me. It’s probably stupid, it doesn’t even matter I’m sure,” Zayn replied. </p>
<p>Louis weighed his options. He could stay silent, ignoring Zayn’s prying eyes. He could pretend like nothing was wrong. His other option was to trust his friend. He knew that if he asked him not to, Zayn wouldn’t tell. </p>
<p>“They hate me,” Louis said, tears building up in his eyes. He was such a loser. He hated crying. He hated being weak. </p>
<p>“Who?” Zayn asked, simply. </p>
<p>“Simon, the fans. --Everyone. They think I’m bringing Harry down. They say that I’m annoying and ugly, they say that I can’t sing. The things they write are so awful Z, but sometimes I think they might be right,” Louis told him, trying to keep his voice steady, unable to look at his friend as he stared at the cars passing by. “Simon just likes to reinforce them. Drill their thoughts into my head. Tells me if I cared about the band or Harry I should listen to what he tells me to do or else I’ll be the downfall of it all.” </p>
<p>When he finally looked at Zayn, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. “I’m ruining everything we’ve worked for,” Louis said his tone filled with self doubt and remorse. </p>
<p>“That’s bullshit, Lou. The fans, they love you. You’d be blind not to see it,” he told his friend. Zayn was seeing red, the only thing keeping him from lashing out was the cigarette in his hand that he took a drag off of. How could Simon do this to him? </p>
<p>“He said I can’t be seen with Hazza, that no one wants to see someone like me with someone like him,” Louis breathed out, his voice cracking. “Why is me loving Harry so different from you loving Pez?” Louis asked, looking at Zayn. </p>
<p>Zayn’s heart broke for his best friend. “It’s not different at all, Lou. People like Simon just suck,” he said, pulling the broken boy into a hug. </p>
<p>Louis just sobbed into his shoulder, no longer being able to hold in his emotions. He gripped onto Zayn, not letting him go. </p>
<p>Zayn stayed silent, holding onto Louis and letting him cry, letting him release the stress and negativity that had beenIn building up inside of him. The Bradford boy acting as a tether to reality, a reminder he had someone who cared and finally someone who KNEW what was going on.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a long moment, nothing but the two of them and the sounds of distant cars driving down the road. When Louis had finally pulled himself together and let Zayn go, the younger boy just threw his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “You ready to go back in there?” Zayn asked, stomping out his forgotten cigarette that he had set beside him. </p>
<p>Louis just nodded, wiping his eyes. “Z? Please don’t tell any of them. Simon --You know how he is. It’ll just be better if they don’t know,” he said, his voice threatening to break once again.</p>
<p>Zayn looked sadly at his friend, but nodded. “Of course, Lou. It’s between you and me.” </p>
<p>With that, the two boys stood up from the curb they were sitting on and dusted off their jeans before heading to rejoin the others inside. It had been a long night, and Louis wanted nothing more than to hurry back to the hotel they were staying at and hold Harry and never let go.</p>
<p>Once they entered the bar, Louis headed straight to the booth where the three other boys were sitting while Zayn made a detour to grab himself and Louis another drink, after that revelation he felt like he needed it and knew Louis probably felt the same. Niall and Liam sat on one side of the booth while Harry sat alone on the other side. </p>
<p>“Hey Lou Bear, I missed you” Harry said once Louis slid in next to him. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriends waist since no one else could see them. He let his eyes roam Louis’ body and immediately frowned when he saw the red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “Baby what happened?” He asked cupping the older man's cheeks, using his thumbs to rub comforting circles there. </p>
<p>“You saw the big lugs tears?” Zayn walked up, placing the new drinks on the table, right on time as well since Louis had frozen up at Harry’s question. He couldn’t come up with anything to excuse his behavior so he was thankful Zayn came as a distraction. “We were having a nice smoke and then the next thing I knew, your lover boy was just in tears going on and on about how perfect his ‘Hazza’ was and how much he loved you,” Zayn explained with a chuckle seemingly remembering the event. No one else could know the laughter was fake, except Louis.</p>
<p>Harry stared into Louis’ wet blue eyes taking in the story before showing his soft smile, eyes shining in admiration.  He believed it. “Aw Lou” Harry teased, pinching the mentioned boy's cheek. “aren't you just precious” The other boys fake gagged pretending they were disgusted by the behavior. Harry leaned in and pressed light kisses on Louis’ eyes and wiped the remaining tears away. “I love you too babes.” He whispered so only Louis could hear. </p>
<p>Louis’ face flushed a light pink color and he gave a small smile in reply. He leaned into Harry’s arms resting his head on his chest relaxing into the hold Harry had on him. He shot Zayn a meaningful glance conveying his thanks and Zayn gave him a nod in response. They then went back to their previous antics, laughing and downing more alcohol than they should have. Louis slurring his words and wobbling so bad Harry had to hold him up, not that either of them minded since it was an excuse to keep their holds on one another. </p>
<p>They spent the rest of the night like that, any negative thoughts pushed to the back of their minds. It was a rare occurrence for them to be this close, able to forget everything else. They were able to forget about the hateful tweets, the bad management, and the secret of their relationship. They could forget about all responsibilities as if in that moment, all that mattered was each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis finds out there are ugly sides to twitter, the boys go to an interview and they just can’t seem to catch a break.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back! This chapter is a bit long but it’s filled with sweet, sad and important moments so pay attention! </p><p>The gc was disbehaving  once again so they got thrown into the story :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis woke up the next morning, a piercing headache forming from the previous night’s activities. He had definitely had too much to drink, and he was definitely feeling the effects. He rolled over in the bed, blinking in order to adjust his eyes to the light shining in through the hotel window. He glanced at the alarm clock, reading 10:04am. They didn’t have to leave the hotel room until early afternoon, but Louis couldn’t force himself to fall back asleep. Harry was nowhere to be found, but Louis could hear the shower running in the bathroom so it wasn’t difficult to guess where his boyfriend was. </p><p>As a way to distract himself, Louis picked up his phone from the bedside table. He lazily scrolled through different apps on his phone before looking back at the closed bathroom door. He could still hear the water running. </p><p>Louis’ thumb hovered over the Twitter icon, with a moment's hesitation he slowly lowered his finger and opened the app. He went to the search option, typing “Louis Tomlinson,” slightly hesitating before pressing the enter key. </p><p>The tag was filled with pictures of himself, tweets from fans, and videos of the previous night’s performance. Most of the tweets were absolutely lovely. However, one tweet in particular drew in his attention, accompanied by a video. </p><p>@Gldxen : ‘god was watching out for us when louis’ mic cut out during rock me lmao #LouisTomlinsonSucks‘ Underneath the tweet, the user had posted the video of his mic being turned off during the performance. </p><p>Louis stared at the tweet for a moment before clicking the link to the hashtag. He scrolled through the page, reading every tweet that popped up. </p><p>@Emmmiiilllyy : ‘couldn’t simon have just left it with niall liam zayn and harry :( why does he HATE US #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>@Oh_no_nialll : ‘what does louis even bring to the band lmao he should really feel bad for bringing the boys down #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>@Hannagarvey_ : ‘i feel bad for harry. imagine people thinking you were dating someone like louis. it’s so gross. think of how h feels before you tweet !! #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>@Grace_barlow346 : ‘as if harry would date someone as ugly and untalented as louis lmao. dream on larries lol #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>@lllcolleenlll : ‘people out here are really trying to say louis carries the band i -- have y’all not heard him SCREECH lmao #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>@1d_babygirlss : ‘HAHAHA let’s just pretend louis can sing for a minute. have you not seen him? he doesn’t fit in. he’s 🤮 and the others are angels, next #LouisTomlinsonSucks’ </p><p>Louis didn’t hear the sound of the bathroom door opening. He had no idea how long he had been scrolling, reading negative tweet after negative tweet. He was too focused on the words written on the screen. He didn’t even realize he had tears building up in his eyes or that his hands were shaking so much he could barely focus on the screen anymore. </p><p>“Lou?” Harry spoke softly, sliding in behind his boyfriend on their shared bed. His hair was still slightly damp from the shower, but he leaned his chin on Louis’ shoulder to read what the older boy was focused on. His eyes scanned the screen, a frown forming on his face. He gently pried the phone out of Louis’ tight grip and scrolled through the tag. “Lou why are you reading this nonsense?” He asked in a gentle tone pressing a kiss to his shoulder, using his free hand to rub up and down Louis’ arm. </p><p>When he felt Harry lean against him, Louis jumped, suddenly drawn back into reality. He tried to hide his phone away from his boyfriend, but it was too late. He had already seen it and grabbed it out of his hands. “Hazza, give it-- I wasn’t reading-- Haz, just give it back, please,” he pleaded, desperation in his voice as he stumbled over his words. </p><p>“Lou… Love, why are you reading this?” Harry asked again, tugging at Louis gently and encouraging him to face him. When Louis hesitantly turned to face his boyfriend, Harry’s heart broke. He could see the tears that had built up in his eyes. </p><p>“Oh, Lou…” Harry said, pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. “You’re so amazing, love. Your voice is breathtaking,” Harry said, planting a kiss on his forehead. “You can always make me laugh, god Lou, you’re so funny,” Harry said, planting another short kiss on the side of his lips. “--And you’re absolutely gorgeous, it’s unfair, really.” Harry said, leaning in to give him a lingering kiss. It was innocent, but it said everything Harry needed it to. “I’m so in love with you, Louis Tomlinson. You’re it for me,” Harry mumbled, his forehead leaning against Louis’. “I know we’re still young, Lou, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he said, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. </p><p>“I love you too, Hazza,” Louis whispered, his voice close to breaking. He wished he could say more, but he was on the edge of breaking down. Louis wished that he could believe Harry fully. --But Harry was only one person. The most important person to him, yes, but there were hundreds of people telling him how bad he was. Sometimes it’s just so much easier to believe the majority. “You’ll always be it for me, Harry,” he said, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. </p><p>Harry and Louis stayed in that position for a few silent moments, wrapped in each other’s arms, Harry wiping away any tears that threatened to fall on Louis’ cheek and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. </p><p>It felt like no time at all had passed when Harry hesitantly pulled away, regretfully reminding Louis that they had to start getting ready for their first interview of what he already knew would be a long day. </p><p>Louis just nodded in agreement, slowly pulling away from Harry’s touch. He stood up, walking towards the bathroom. He quickly changed out of the outfit he had worn to bed, not caring too much about what he was wearing. He knew they would fix his hair and clothes before the interview anyways. When he walked back out, it was obvious he had been crying, but he could only hope it would become less obvious with time. He gave Harry what he hoped was a convincing smile, but it only looked even sadder with his irritated eyes. </p><p>Harry’s heart ached at the sight of his boyfriend looking so distraught. Louis was normally so upbeat and happy, full of sass and award winning smiles. “Baby.. come here” He held his arms out and pulled him into his chest, placing a hand on Louis’ head to rest it on his shoulder allowing the other one to press into Louis’ lower back. “I’m sorry you had to see that. But just a quick interview and then we have the rest of the night free right? We can stay in and have a night to ourselves for once” He tried to convince him by pressing light kisses into the smaller boy's forehead. </p><p>Louis took a deep breath and finally melted into the embrace nodding before hiding his face into Harry’s neck. “Yeah.. yeah that sounds lovely” He whispered, pecking the skin in front of him clutching onto the expensive shirt before releasing him for good. “Thank you” He smiled, this time it showed in his eyes. Harry just shook his head as if he was saying there was no need. With one last kiss to Louis’ temple he walked out of the room heading to where the car was waiting, Louis following right behind him.</p><p>When they arrived at the location for the interview, they were quick to find Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Louis only hoped that it wasn’t too obvious that he had spent the majority of the morning in tears. Luckily, if the boys noticed at all, they didn’t say anything about it. </p><p>The interview was going poorly from the beginning. Louis had sat on the end of the long couch, Harry plopping beside him, followed by Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Before the cameras even began rolling though, a member of their management came up to rearrange the order they were seated. The only person aside from Louis who didn’t look confused was Zayn, who just looked angry. Louis just looked at him and shook his head, silently pleading with him to say quiet. Zayn only huffed in response, taking his new spot between Louis and Liam, where Harry had previously sat. </p><p>It only went downhill from there. While Harry, Liam, and Niall did the best they could to keep up a fun atmosphere, Louis and Zayn stayed mainly silent. </p><p>“So boys,” the interviewer began, giving them a fake smile. “What is your favorite song?” </p><p>“Well, I really like--” Liam started, but was cut off by Zayn. “They Don’t Know About Them,” he answered, looking directly at Louis. </p><p>Niall laughed loudly, playing it off like a joke. “Lad, I thought you would have known the title to our songs by now,” Liam said, playing it off as a joke. </p><p>Louis was grateful for his friends’ over the top reaction, as it distracted from his own. It felt like his heart had stopped. He had automatically tensed up. He knew that this would get back to Simon, and he wasn’t ready for the repercussions. </p><p>“So boys, obviously you have many fans, some more than others” The girl stated looking at them all but lingering a bit on Harry and Zayn. “There are many talks online about who has what role in the group and who the fans connect with the most as I’m sure you have seen. But there are also many comments on what people don’t like” She began and reached beside her chair to grab a pile of pieces of paper. “So what we did is we compiled some of those comments, and even a couple of polls that we ran for you guys to look at.” </p><p>All the boys were confused, why would they talk about negative things about themselves? None of them were comfortable, all fidgeting in their own way, full of nerves. Louis looked at Zayn hoping to find some sort of comfort but the man looked angry and just as confused as Louis was. He then looked at Niall who was tapping his foot and chewing on his nails, he was the other band member most likely to receive hate so he was worried as well. Louis shot him what hoped to be a reassuring smile but he couldn’t be sure due to his own state. He forced himself to look away before he looked at Liam and Harry not wanting to take in anything else. </p><p>“So the first thing we have here is a poll of who the fans like the most just in general, nothing specific” She said smiling, which contradicted her words. She flipped over the wipe paper which revealed 5 bars next to each of the boys names plus a percentage of how many votes they received. </p><p>Without much surprise to any of them the order from most liked to least liked went Harry with 52% votes, Zayn with 33%, Liam with 10%, Niall with 7% and finally Louis with only 3%. What was shocking was just how different the numbers were causing all their jaws to drop.</p><p>Louis tried not to let it bother him. He already knew that he was the most forgettable member of the band. --But seeing it written out, at only 3%, was completely different. </p><p>“How do you boys deal with knowing just how much of a gap there is within the band?” the interviewer asked. </p><p>“I don’t think we really look at ourselves as individuals when it comes to the band,” Liam said, looking at the other boys. He was used to taking the lead in difficult questions. “So we really just don’t see it that way. We all bring different things to the band,” he answered. “I think that’s how we all look at it,” he said, bringing his answer together. </p><p>“Well what about the hate on social media? Not too long ago, you were all anonymous. How does it feel going from being normal teenagers to everyone having an opinion on you?” The interviewer asked, pulling out some printed screenshots and handing them to the boys. </p><p>@sophiepete28 : why did no one tell one direction they’d be better as a trio? they’re literally bringing their own chances down with the dead weight lmao </p><p>@Stylinsonstan_ : turning down niall’s mic was the best decision they’ve ever made. </p><p>@cup_ofjocelyn : i wonder if lou*s realizes that he’s the reason they came in third. or if he realizes he’s still the reason they aren’t number one </p><p>There were more tweets, some being harsh towards Zayn, Liam, and Harry. But it was obvious that they were plainly attacking Louis, and to a lesser extent, Niall. </p><p>They had been silent for a few minutes, looking over the screenshots. Harry was the one to break the silence. “These people definitely aren’t fans, it doesn’t matter if they have mine or Li’s face as their icon,” he said, slowly. “I think it’s obvious to anyone who watches us, that we care a lot about one another, we are truly a family. And seeing comments like these, no matter who they are written about, affect us all. Because if you are hating one of us, it’s an attack on all of us.” He replied trying to not get too upset, levelling his voice and face.</p><p>Zayn nodded and jumped in unable to stay silent. “All of us are important to the band, it wouldn’t be right with any of us gone. Doesn’t anyone remember when Louis got stung and went to a&amp;e during XFactor? We couldn’t perform if he hadn’t shown up.” He leaned forward, taking a breath to calm himself. “If you can’t appreciate all of us, then don't call yourself a fan.”</p><p>Liam nodded in agreement “Just know that if you attack one of us, none of us will like you. Especially if you target our Nialler and Tommo. I speak for myself, Harry and Zayn but those two are extra special to us, so I would think twice before tweeting out something like that.” He told the camera before smiling at the boys reaching out to pat them both on their shoulders. </p><p>Liam looked at the other boys, noticing the sad looks on all of their faces, especially Louis and Niall. “I think we’re done with this interview,” he said. His voice was polite but his tone was leaving no room for discussion. The interviewer was flustered, quickly closing out the interview. </p><p>As she stood up after cameras cut, she dropped her papers, notes flying everywhere. Despite being absolutely pissed, Zayn leaned down to gather the papers, glancing at the contents. That’s when he saw the notes written on the paper, clearly displaying that Modest! Management had requested they show the boys the negative tweets. “What the hell?” he mumbled, handing her the rest of the papers but keeping the one with note from their management. </p><p>When he regrouped with the other members of One Direction, he instantly pulled Louis aside. He made sure they were far enough away from the other boys before he spoke. “They can’t fucking do this to you, Lou. It’s not right,” he said, slamming the paper into Louis’ hand. </p><p>“Z, they can do whatever they want. It’s not a big deal, we dealt with it,” Louis mumbled. Of course he wasn’t happy with the circumstances, but in reality, it was better than a one on one meeting with Simon. Maybe this would be enough of a warning. Maybe now he wouldn’t be called back in to talk to the older man. </p><p>“It’s not okay, Louis. I don’t know how he’s brainwashed you into thinking it is, but--” </p><p>“What do you mean brainwashed? Who brainwashed Louis?” Liam cut in, hesitantly. He had come to find the two boys, telling Niall and Harry that he would be back with them shortly. “What’s going on?” Liam asked, his eyes drifting to the paper in Louis’ hand. </p><p>Zayn looked at Louis expectantly. “Are you going to tell him what’s going on, or am I?” he asked. </p><p>Louis stayed silent for a minute before looking at Liam. “Simon has just been… He’s wanting me to work harder to stay out of the spotlight. He doesn’t want people talking about me and Haz, basically, and it’s just easier if people don’t talk about me at all,” Louis said, looking down. “Just don’t tell Harry. Or Niall, actually, because you know he can’t keep his big mouth shut,” Louis said, trying to crack a joke but it falling short. “It’ll kill Harry if he finds out. Please,” Louis said, looking between Zayn and Liam. </p><p>“I won’t tell him, mate. But I meant what I said in the interview, and I know Harry did, too,” Liam said simply. “Now let’s get back before they start looking for us,” Liam suggested. </p><p>The other two agreed, and began walking back. “Louis,” Liam said, grabbing his friend’s arm and holding him back. “We won’t let him keep doing this, okay?” he said. He’d looked at the notes on the paper, so he knew the questions had been planted by Modest! Management. “It doesn’t matter what it takes. We’re here for you,” he said. </p><p>“Thanks, Payno,” Louis said, giving him a small smile. </p><p>The three boys made their way back to Harry and Niall, Liam and Louis arriving just moments after Zayn. “So, lads, what do you say to a movie night tonight?” Liam asked, throwing his arm around Louis’ shoulder. </p><p>Harry looked at Louis, hesitating. He knew it had been a long day for Louis, and the interview had made it worse. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around the older man and protect him from everything bad in the world. </p><p>But before Harry could refuse, he saw Niall’s hopeful face and he remembered that Niall had gotten it bad during the interview as well, and he didn’t have the heart to say no. “Let’s do it,” he agreed. </p><p>Louis was kind of relieved because now Harry couldn’t question him one on one and he would also have all the other boys around, which meant he was almost guaranteed a good time. “Only if I get to cuddle with Nialler and I am fed popcorn by the pound,” he teased, throwing on his usual exterior. Niall laughed loudly and replaced Liam's arm with his own.</p><p>“I accept your terms, your highness,” He giggles ruffling the lad's hair, causing Louis to whine in protest. </p><p>“Let’s just get back to the hotel,” Liam said, rolling his eyes fondly. Louis cut in, saying, “We’re going to mine and Hazza’s room, though, that way you can’t kick me out of the bed,” he said. </p><p>They all agreed, climbing into a car to take them back to the hotel. By the time they got to Harry’s and Louis’ shared room, they were all more than ready to order some room service, find a random movie to watch, and let go for the night. </p><p>By the time they were halfway through the first movie, they had all become a jumbled mess. Harry and Louis were wrapped around each other at the head of the bed, sitting against the headboard, while Niall laid horizontally across the foot of the bed. Zayn was on the ground, leaning against the edge of the bed. Liam was already fast asleep, curled up on the ground beside the bed. There were takeout containers scattered around the room, some half full and some completely empty. </p><p>This was exactly what they needed. They needed just one night to unwind and act like normal teenagers. They needed just one night to leave all of the stress of the industry behind. They needed just one night to be themselves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis gets called into another meeting, but this time he tries to stick up for himself. It doesn’t go as planned. </p><p>The boys are confused, Harry is hurt and Ziam is just trying to keep Louis from breaking.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These chapters just keep getting longer and longer I’m sorry! </p><p>It’s about to get intense ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard the angst ship, destination? This fic </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The previous night had been exactly what Louis needed, but when he awoke to the ringing of his cell phone, he quickly silenced the device in order to avoid waking the sleeping boys. He carefully moved out of Harry’s arms, quickly stepping over the boys, still fast asleep, all over the hotel room. </p><p>“‘Ello?” he answered, his voice clearly scratchy from sleep. He had quickly stepped out of the hotel room so as to not disturb his sleeping bandmates. </p><p>“Louis Tomlinson?” the caller questioned. </p><p>“Yeah, ‘s me,” he answered through a yawn. </p><p>“Mr. Cowell would like to see you immediately. He’s in the area, flew in this morning. We’ve sent a car, it should be at the hotel you’re staying at shortly,” the woman explained. </p><p>Louis’ heart jumped. “Why does Simon want to see me?” he questioned, suddenly more awake than he had been before. </p><p>“He’s only requested I inform you that he’d like to see you, I don’t know anything more,” she answered. </p><p>He quickly hung up the phone, reentering the room to grab a hoodie and some shoes. As he left the room, he pulled out his phone to send Liam a text. ‘simon called me in for a meeting. cover for me with h and n?’ Louis pressed the send button before shoving his phone in his pocket while he waited for the car. </p><p>The car picked him up and dropped him off far faster than Louis would have liked. He was dreading the meeting with Simon. </p><p>He took a deep breath, knocking on the door that he knew Simon would be waiting behind. “Come in,” called a loud voice from the other side. </p><p>Louis entered the room, closing the door behind him. </p><p>“I recall telling you that I didn’t want to have this conversation again,” Simon said, throwing down printed pages of tweets about ‘ Larry Stylinson ‘. “And I told you I wouldn’t be as nice if it came up again,” the man said, crossing his arms. </p><p>He reached into one of the drawers in the desk he was sitting behind, pulling out a thick stack of papers and putting it in front of Louis. “I’ll need you to sign these. Just so we have your consent. It is for your image after all, so i don’t see why it’d be any issue for you,” Simon said, setting a pen on top of the stack.</p><p> “What are these?” Louis asked, picking up the pen slowly. </p><p>“We’re setting you up with a girl. Eleanor Calder. She’s an up and coming model, she could use the publicity of dating a member of One Direction. You’re obviously not able to convince anyone of anything, but maybe a pretty girlfriend could help with that,” Simon said, feigning politeness.</p><p>“You want me to date this girl?” Louis repeated, shocked. “I won’t do it. I can’t do that to Harry. I swear, Simon, I’ll do whatever it takes to convince people there’s nothing going on between us, but I can’t do this to him,” he pleaded. He hoped that for once, Simon could act like a human. A person with real emotions. </p><p>“It’s either you or him, Louis. We have some girls who would be happy to be seen with Harry. Swift, Jenner.. Just a few of the more noticeable names,” Simon said. “We can make him jump from girl to girl faster than he changes outfits. It’s never hurt to have a womanizer in a boy band,” Simon pondered, as if thinking out loud. </p><p>“He won’t do it. And neither will I,” Louis said, more confident than he had ever been in front of Simon. “I won’t hurt him like that, and you can’t make me. I’m not signing this contract,” he said. </p><p>“Suit yourself, Louis, but just know --It’s your life on the line,” Simon said. The words almost sounded like a double meaning, but Louis didn’t think much further into it. He just hurried out of the room, rushing to find the bathroom. </p><p>He ran in, slamming the door behind him and sliding against the closed door. He took a few moments to gather his thoughts, to calm down, before he forced himself to go back out to the car already waiting to take him back to the hotel. </p><p>The car was right where he had left it but a new driver was leaning on the side. He was a tall muscular man in a suit wearing sunglasses. Louis looked at him with an eyebrow cocked, he couldn’t help but think the man looked like a mob boss in an action movie. “Get in,” the man told him in a deep and forceful voice that sent chills down Louis’ spine. </p><p>“Alright mate don’t get your panties in a twist,” he mumbled under his breath climbing into the back. They drove for about 10 minutes before Louis noticed they were going the opposite way from the hotel. “Aye I think you took a wrong turn,” he voiced up shifting between looking out the window and up at the driver. The man didn’t respond and just continued to drive. A couple minutes later Louis heard the rev on the engine and the car began to pick up speed. “Hey what the hell do you think you're doing? Slow it down,” Louis called looking at the speedometer. </p><p>“You should have listened, Mr. Tomlinson,” was the man's only response as he jerked the steering wheel causing the car to jerk and switch direction. Louis yelled trying to reach the steering wheel but he never got the chance as a truck rammed into his door. Everything went black. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>ONE DIRECTION STAR ENDS UP IN LOCAL HOSPITAL FOLLOWING CAR ACCIDENT </p><p>Even celebrities aren’t safe on the road. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson of the internationally famous boyband One Direction is currently recovering in the intensive care unit at a local hospital following a serious car accident. According to sources close to Tomlinson, he had spent the previous night partying, only leaving the scene in the early hours of the morning. Although no official information on the “What Makes You Beautiful” singer’s current state has been released, he was rumored to be taken into emergency surgery shortly after arriving at the hospital via an emergency vehicle. </p><p>What surprised fans most of all was the unknown beauty entering the hospital shortly after Tomlinson arrived, teary eyed. Rumors started spreading like wildfire. She had fans asking, just who is this mystery girl? Well, they didn’t have to wait too long for an answer. She has been identified as Eleanor Calder, an up and coming model who, through our sources which are close to both her and Tomlinson, have confirmed are in a relationship.</p><p>We’ll keep you updated as more information comes out on the current state of Tomlinson, and we’re wishing him a quick recovery. </p><p> </p><p>Liam had spent the morning trying to cover for Louis, only pulling Zayn aside to tell him what had happened. “Mate, Louis sent me this at like 5am,” he said, shoving his phone in Zayn’s face. “What do you think Simon wanted with him?” he asked, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Niall and Harry. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Zayn answered, his voice full of strong emotion. Whether it was worry or anger, Liam couldn’t really tell which, it was obvious that he wasn’t happy. </p><p>The boys stayed at the hotel for as long as they possibly could, waiting for their fifth to return. </p><p>It was killing Harry not knowing where his boyfriend was. “Why wouldn’t he have told me where he was going? He could have woken me up. What if--” </p><p>Liam cut him off. “If we don’t get out of here Simon is going to kill us, we’re already late. Maybe Lou will just meet us there,” he said. He couldn’t listen to Harry worrying, if he did he would start worrying and then Niall would eventually follow, in fact it was kind of impressive that he wasn’t right now.. Anyways, Louis had gone to meet Simon. Maybe he was already there waiting for them. </p><p>When they got to the venue for rehearsal for that night’s show, they were all surprised to see Simon waiting for them. “Boys, you’re late,” he said, giving them a pointed glance. “Not that I really expected you all to come, especially you Harry, though I’m amazed by all of your dedication,” he said. </p><p>Simon looked between the four boys in front of them, taking in their confused glances. “Oh, or have you not heard? Oh, boys, I thought you’d’ve known. I even went to see him myself, the poor boy. Louis got into a pretty bad accident this morning. They took him into emergency surgery. The doctors said they won’t know anything until they start to work on them, but they’re trying to be hopeful,” the man told them, a fake sympathetic look on his face. “Well, since you’re all here, though,” Simon began, looking between the four boys, “let’s just do a quick rehearsal so you boys can decide on the best way to perform without him tonight. Then you’ll all be free to go see him,” he said. </p><p>“What do you mean ‘perform without him’? We’re cancelling the show!” Niall said, looking at the boys standing beside him. </p><p>“We have to get to the fucking hospital to see him,” Zayn said at the same time, speaking over Niall. </p><p>Harry was absolutely silent, looking down at the ground. How could Louis have gotten into a car accident? Where was he even going? Why hadn’t he woken him up to tell him he was leaving? What if Louis was seriously hurt? </p><p>He was pulled out of his thoughts by Liam speaking loudly. “Why did you even have him come to a meeting on his own? What was the point?” he asked, not even worrying that he had promised to keep Louis’ secret. </p><p>“--Now boys,” Simon began to speak before Zayn cut him off. </p><p>“No. We’re going to go see Lou. Cancel the show, reschedule it, whatever. The fans will understand, but we’re going to see him now,” Zayn said, harshly, basically pulling Harry out of the room behind him while Liam and Niall followed. </p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Niall exclaimed, throwing his hands up walking quickly to catch up. “A secret meeting? An accident? Liam what do you know?” He asked speaking a million miles a minute, clearly in distress. </p><p>“Yeah I’d like to ask the same question.” Harry finally spoke looking over at Liam. “How did you know where he was? And why didn’t you tell us? Me?” He was very clearly hurt and confused. </p><p>Liam sighed and shook his head “Louis sent me a text saying he was going to a meeting but not to tell you guys because he didn’t want you guys to be distracted before a show. That’s all” He explained, giving the half truth. Although Louis was in the hospital and couldn’t tell him not to, he knew he couldn’t expose his secret without his permission. </p><p>Harry took the information in then nodded. “I would have gone with him” He said shaking his head quickly, “maybe if I had gone with him this wouldn’t have happened, the car would have been delayed or- I don’t know.” He finally broke letting a few tears slip out of his emerald eyes. Zayn saw and grabbed his wrist stopping him from moving, the rest of the boys stopping as well. </p><p>“Hey, you can’t blame yourself over this okay? It’s no one's fault. Not yours especially. Louis wouldn’t want you to think like that and you know it” He said firmly, looking into the man's teary eyes. “Now let’s go visit him okay? He’ll want to see you when he wakes up,” Zayn smiled squeezing Harry’s wrists to bring him back to reality. </p><p>With the idea of seeing his boyfriend fresh in his head, any bit of doubt left Harry’s mind. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go,” he agreed, speaking in what would be considered a slow voice even for Harry. </p><p>The ride to the hospital was filled with the loudest silence you could imagine. No one knew what to say, or even if they should say anything. Zayn and Liam were both pissed, Niall was confused and upset, and Harry was heartbroken. They all had one thing in common though; Louis was the only thing occupying their thoughts. After what felt like decades of driving, the car finally pulled in front of the emergency entrance to the hospital, and all four boys quickly piled out. They were automatically greeted with dozens of cameras in their face, and paparazzi screaming questions at them. </p><p>“Why was Louis out partying so late in the first place? I thought you were supposed to be good influences on your young fans.” </p><p>“Was Tomlinson the driver? Was he intoxicated? Is that why he crashed?” </p><p>“Can you give us any information on the current state he’s in?” </p><p>Liam, being the leader of the band in many ways, pushed the paparazzi ignoring any questions they threw their way. The other boys followed suit, at least until one question hit Harry’s ears. </p><p>“Why was Louis’ girlfriend here first thing this morning but his ‘best friends’ are only showing up now?” </p><p>The words burned Harry’s ears as he turned and just stared at the man who had spoken them. He couldn’t speak, but his reaction screamed louder than any words could. Niall was quick to wrap an arm around his shoulder, leading him into the doors of the hospital where the cameras couldn’t follow. </p><p>“What did he mean, Louis’ girlfriend?” Harry asked, spinning around to look at Liam. “You seem to know everything about him these days, so what did he mean?” Harry said, practically spitting the words. </p><p>“Mate, I have no idea--” Liam started to say. He knew that Harry didn’t mean what he was saying, that he was just worried about Louis. </p><p>“This article was posted by The Sun today,” Zayn interrupted, passing the phone between the boys to allow them the chance to read. “What a load of bullshit,” he said, anger rising in voice. </p><p>“The pictures don’t look photoshopped to me, Zayn,” Harry said, scrolling through the replies to the tweet the article was linked on. “Is he ch--” </p><p>“Don’t even go there, Harry, you know he’d never do that,” Niall was quick to speak up, his arm still wrapped around the younger boy. </p><p>Harry clutched onto him, needing any sort of comfort. His mind was running a million miles an hour all sorts of thoughts passing through his head. “Your right. It’s probably just.. I don’t know” He breathed out slowly pulling back. “Can we please just go see him?” He asked, wiping his eyes. </p><p>The other boys stared at him for a moment trying to assess and see if he was truly calmed or not. “Yeah.. yeah we can let’s go” Liam finally broke the silence leading them up to the receptionist desk. </p><p>“Hi we are here to see Louis Tomlinson, can you direct us to his room please?” He asked politely, giving a  quick glance to Harry and then back at her.</p><p>“You and everyone else” She chuckled looking at all of them “Relationship to the boy? Visitors are restricted due to his publicity and fragile status” She told them, typing something up on her computer.</p><p>“Uh we are his band mates. This one is his emergency contact” Liam responded and pointed at Harry who nodded.</p><p>“Alright let me just look up your names really quickly on his chart… okay you seem to have clearance. He is currently still unconscious but should be waking up in the next couple hours. Room 281” She smiled at them and handed them badges to wear. “All my best wishes to him.” </p><p>Liam thanked her before leading the boys away from the desk to walk towards the room, all of them quiet. Full of worry and nerves not knowing what to expect once they got there.</p><p>They walked through hallways that seemed more like mazes before they found the intensive care unit. They had to be buzzed in once again, and by the time they finally entered the unit, they were all shocked at the sight they were greeted with. </p><p>Patient room 281 was right in front of the nurses’ station. They all froze when they saw what waited on the other side. Louis was connected to enough wires to make him look like some kind of science experiment. The beeps coming from the room were loud and unsteady. </p><p>Harry was the first of them to step towards the room, the others beginning to follow his lead. “I’m sorry, boys,” the nurse behind the desk began, actually sounding sympathetic. “We should really only keep it to one at a time, but you’re free to wait outside the room,” she said, gesturing to where there were already chairs set up. </p><p>None of them had to speak to know that Harry would be the one to enter the room, the other three boys taking a seat outside of the room. He walked in the room, pausing when he saw Louis’ laying in the bed, bruised and unmoving. “Lou,” he sobbed out, tears falling from his eyes. He sat down in the hard green chair beside the hospital bed, taking Louis’ hand in his own. </p><p>The only sound beside Harry’s cries were the beeping of the heart monitor and the shallow breaths Louis was making. He was black and blue, a few stitches placed on his forehead and one of his ankles wrapped up seemingly strained. Louis was the smallest in the group, everyone knew that, but right now, he had never looked so delicate. </p><p>The boys took turns every half hour for about 4 hours before Louis started to wake up. Niall had been in the room at the time and ran out immediately. asking one of the boys to grab a doctor. </p><p>“What? What’s going on?” Harry asked frantically, basically jumping out of his chair while Zayn and Liam ran to go get someone. </p><p>“I don’t know his heart beat started to get faster and then his eyes started fluttering and he started groaning but didn’t respond to me,” Niall relayed talking quickly, clearly upset over what he had witnessed. </p><p>Harry frantically looked into the room while nurses and the doctor on staff ran into the room, quickly taking his vitals. If it wasn’t for Liam holding him back, already knowing Harry’s next move before he knew it himself, Harry would have been shoving them all out of the way to get to his boyfriend. </p><p>It was a terrifying few minutes that felt more like hours. The house supervisor, the head nurse on duty, walked out to the boys and gave them a small smile. “He’s doing well. His blood pressure is a lot higher than average, but that’s most likely from shock. He’s still a little out of it, but if you boys can be gentle, we can break the rules a little if you’d all like to go see him,” she said, hesitantly. She had been watching the boys for the last four hours, and she had been growing rather fond of them all. </p><p>“Thank you so much,” Liam mumbled softly, the four boys already on their way into Harry’s room. </p><p>Harry was the first to walk in. “Lou?” he asked softly, speaking as if the boy would break if he heard any loud noises. </p><p>“Hazza... Are you alright, love?” he asked, automatically taking in his bright red eyes and tear stained cheeks. “Come here, babe,” Louis said, reaching out as far as he could with the IV connected to his arm. </p><p>“Are you really asking if I’m okay right now?” Harry asked, laughing sadly at the boy. It was as if the other boys didn’t even exist, at least until Zayn came into Louis’ view. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re doing well, mate,” Zayn said, however he gave him a pointed look. A look that clearly said ‘we’ll talk when you’re doing better.’ </p><p>“Do-- Does the media know what happened?” Louis asked quickly. He didn’t remember much of what happened, only that he had been in a meeting with Simon before getting in a car to go back to the hotel. The nursing staff had filled him in on the rest of the story, at least what they knew of it. </p><p>“Uh, yeah, lad. The Sun, they said, well, they said that you were out drinking last night. Just rumors and all, obviously we know it’s not really real. They also said.. --They said a girl came to see you,” Liam said, giving him a hesitant look. </p><p>Louis tried to sit up, but the pain in his leg stopped him as he cried out in pain. “Lou, don’t,” Niall said quickly, moving towards the boy but not touching him. </p><p>“I want to see the article,” he said quickly. “Who came to see me?” he asked. </p><p>“We aren’t showing you the article, mate. You need to stay calm,” Zayn said, glancing at the heartbeat monitor that was starting to rise. The last thing they needed was to get kicked out of the room for stressing Louis out. </p><p>“Z, who did they say came to see me?” Louis asked, pleading with him with his eyes. </p><p>“They said --some model or something? Eleanor, I think they called her?” he answered, hesitantly. </p><p>“Why was she.. Why… I said not to…” Louis’ heart rate was rising dangerously quickly. </p><p>“What?” Harry asked, backing away. “So it’s true? You’re… You’re cheating on me with her?” Harry asked, his tone heartbreaking. </p><p>“Hazza, no, wait--” Louis said, but it was too late. Harry had already left the room. Niall gave Louis a sad look, confusion evident in his face before chasing after Harry. </p><p>“I didn’t cheat on him, lads, I would never, you have to go get him. I need to explain. Simon tried to-- but I said no,” Louis said, his breathing picking up. Tears were running down his face. He couldn’t let Harry believe this. He couldn’t. </p><p>The nurse came in as his heart monitor started rising, trying to calm him down. </p><p>She pulled Liam and Zayn aside. “Boys, if you’re going to cause him so much stress, you can’t be in there. His body can’t handle it right now. He’s very fragile,” she told them. </p><p>“We’re sorry it won’t happen again” Liam promised. The nurse told them they had to wait outside until his heart rate got back to a normal level. It took about 25 minutes before that happened, Louis searching up the article in that time causing more distress. Once they were clear to go in, both boys hugged Louis. </p><p>“What happened?” Zayn asked softly, pulling up two chairs for himself and Liam. </p><p>Louis looked at both of them desperately “Simon pulled me into another meeting and said that I had to sign a contract saying I would have a beard, that girl Eleanor and I said no, of course I said no! He then threatened to hook Harry up with multiple girls to give him a womanizer image” Louis was starting to get worked up again so Liam sushed Jim for a minute and rubbed his shoulder. A couple minutes later he continued. “I told Simon Harry would never agree, and I wouldn’t either and so I left” He sniffles wiping his nose. “Next thing I know we are driving past the hotel and then we got into a crash. And now I’m here” He finished staring at his lap. </p><p>Liam and Zayn sat in silence not knowing what to do. How could Simon do that? Why was he targeting Louis? What was the meaning behind all of this? </p><p>“I’m so so sorry Lou,” Liam softly said, patting his leg. “You don’t deserve any of this. We will talk to Harry so-“ </p><p>“No! You can’t!” Louis interrupted, his eyes widening. “He will go straight to Simon and take that stupid deal like the self sacrificing idiot he is,” he said seriously “you know he will, and I can’t let that happen,” Louis said, begging his friends not to say anything. “I can’t let Simon pull him down too,” Louis added. </p><p>“We won’t tell Harry what’s going on,” Liam decided, looking at Zayn. “But I’m gonna go talk to him. He’s freaking out right now, Lou,” he said. “Just rest up, okay? Everything will work out,” Liam promised, patting him on the shoulder. </p><p>“Z?” Louis said, quietly. He didn’t want to look weak. He didn’t want to ask him to stay, but Zayn understood. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, Lou, just try to rest a bit. I’ll be right here,” his younger friend promised. </p><p>Louis just nodded, closing his eyes. He never realized that being unconscious for most of the day could be so exhausting. “Thanks, Zayn,” Louis said, right before he drifted off. </p><p>As soon as Zayn was sure Louis was really asleep, he pulled out his phone. </p><p>@zaynmalik: ‘imagine making up rumors about someone when they aren’t well enough to defend themselves. pathetic !’ </p><p>Zayn sent the tweet, not knowing how much damage it would truly cause</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry has to decide what he believes, Louis is distraught, and secrets come out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is def more of a filler for what’s to come but it’s filled with angst and hurt/comfort, sorry it’s a bit short!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had been worried about Louis ever since he came out of the bathroom to see the older man, red eyed and sobbing, as he scrolled through the Twitter tag dedicated to hating him. Of course Harry had received his fair share of hate since the band had taken off, but none of it compared to what Louis received. He knew, as well as Louis normally was at hiding his emotions, that the constant influx of hate got to him. </p>
<p>However, now that he sat against the too-bright white wall in the hallway of the hospital, he wondered if his boyfriend (if he could even call Louis that anymore) allowed the hate to impact him more than he had realized. He wondered if maybe Louis, the love of his life, believed that he would be better off as straight, as the hate he received suggested. </p>
<p>Anyone who came across Harry in that moment would be worried. The young man was red eyed and shaking as he sat back against the wall in the middle of the hallway, sobs occasionally leaving his mouth. Luckily, it was Niall who came across him first. </p>
<p>It wasn’t often that the Irish boy stayed silent, but in that moment, he just slid down the wall to sit beside his friend, throwing his arm around his shoulder. “It’ll be okay, Haz,” he said, quietly. “I’m sure Lo-- I’m sure there has to be some sort of explanation,” he said, in a soothing tone. </p>
<p>Harry didn’t respond, instead opting to turn his body towards his friend so that he was leaning more into the half-hug, his face in Niall’s shoulder. Niall just stayed quiet, rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s back and allowing the younger boy to cry into his shoulder. </p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Harry finally spoke up. He pulled away just slightly at first, the sound of his voice muffled by Niall’s shirt. “How could-- Am I the bad guy here, Niall? Louis is in there,” he said, gesturing towards the patient rooms, as he pulled away from his friend a little more, “and I’m out here because he --because some girl came to see him,” Harry said. “Do you think he’s cheating on me?” Harry asked, his voice breaking. “Do you think he’s --that he’s trying to play straight? Because it’s, I don’t know, because it’s easier?” Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper. “What if --Niall, what if he’s dating her because being with me is too much effort?” he added, sounding broken. </p>
<p>Niall listened to Harry’s words and they cut deep into his heart. He tightened his grip around the younger boys shoulders. “Mate, there's nothing you have done wrong, you hear me?” Niall told him seriously, his blue eyes staring into Harry’s green ones. “I can’t tell you what happened because I don’t know” He said slowly after a minute, “but what I do know from seeing you guys together these last couple years is that he’s head over heels for you, always has been and I have not once seen that ever go away” Nialls tone was serious but he had a small smile on his face. “But the only way we- you will be able to find out what’s going on is if you talk to him.” </p>
<p>Harry absorbed the words. Logically he knew what Niall was saying was true, and if anything Louis had been more clingy than usual, nothing to suggest he was pulling away or falling out of love. But still the article was so convincing, and Louis had been disappearing on more than a few occasions to have meetings. What if they weren’t meetings? What if that was just an excuse to meet with this Eleanor girl? Harry felt his mind spiral and he felt a bit dizzy from all his thoughts. “But what if.. what if I find out it’s true?” He finally whispered, his voice cracking and he bit his lip to keep a sob from escaping his mouth. </p>
<p>Niall didn’t know what to say, what would happen then? He shook the thought out of his head, there’s no way that would happen. “Then we will cross that bridge if we come to it” He softly replied, it seemed like the safest answer. </p>
<p>Just then, as if on cue, Liam came walking down the hallway over to them. “Oh mate” He sighed, sitting down on the other side of Harry. </p>
<p>Liam looked at Harry’s bright red eyes as he sat down, “I don’t know what exactly happened, Harry, but I know it’s not what you’re thinking,” he said. He knew that he couldn’t reveal Louis’ secret, but the last thing he wanted was for Harry to get caught in the crossfire of the mainly one-sided battle. </p>
<p>Harry listened to Liam’s words, and thanks to Niall’s advice prior, he was calmer. “I’m going to talk to him. I need to know either way,” he said, his voice slower than usual. </p>
<p>“I agree, mate, but you should wait until morning. Z and I got told off by his nurse because his heart rate was too high,” he said, not thinking about his words until Harry’s head snapped in his direction, worry obvious in the younger lad’s eyes. </p>
<p>“No! He’s fine, Haz, just got a little worked up. He’s okay, though,” Liam added quickly. “It just might be better to hold off until the morning,” he said. </p>
<p>It took a few moments of convincing, but Harry agreed. As much as he wanted to know the truth, as much as it was killing him to know that even if Louis wasn’t cheating, something was going on, but Louis’ health came first. So he agreed to wait, but he refused to leave the hospital, opting to spend a restless night in the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room. </p>
<p>Niall and Liam never once left his side that night.  The only incident that occurred that night was when Niall’s phone buzzed and he automatically looked up at Liam confused. Harry had finally gone to sleep after a lot of convincing so he let him be. “What does this mean?” He whispered, turning his phone to show Liam, on the screen was Zayn's tweet. “Everyone’s freaking out, He's obviously talking about Louis but I don’t get the rest.” </p>
<p>Liam shook his head and shrugged, he desperately wanted to tell Niall what he knew since they never kept secrets but he knew he couldn’t. “I don’t know Ni, it could mean a lot of things” He responded, turning off Niall's phone and handing it back to him. “Let’s not worry about it right now, I’m sure we can ask later.” Niall nodded and that was the end of the conversation for now. They spent the rest of the night in silence, falling in and out of sleep. </p>
<p>It felt like none of them had slept over the last few hours when they finally found themselves all alert at the same time. It took no time at all for them to wander the hallways of the hospital in order to find their way back to the intensive care unit. </p>
<p>On their way to Louis’ room, the three boys stopped at the nursing station. “How is he?” Liam questioned, looking at the woman who was drowning in paperwork. She looked up, her eyes harsh. Once she saw the boys though, they softened. </p>
<p>She checked to make sure they had access to updates on his condition before answering, and once she saw that Harry was his emergency contact, she nodded. “He had a rough night, I’ll be honest. The poor thing didn’t sleep too well,” she started. “His blood pressure is still a bit higher than we would like, but it didn’t help that he was woken up about every time he finally got some quality sleep,” she admitted. “Otherwise he was waking himself up and his heart rate was rising too quickly, it happens a lot with trauma patients,” she explained. “We’re looking to discharge him later this morning, though, we’re just waiting on orders from his doctor,” she said. “You’re free to go in and see him if you’d like,” she said, gesturing to the all glass room. </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Harry mumbled, already walking towards the door. As he looked inside, in any other situation, Harry would have laughed. Louis was fast asleep in the bed, his fingers laced with Zayn’s. Beside him in the uncomfortable plastic chair, similar to the one Harry had slept in, Zayn was resting with his head leaning on Louis’ arm. </p>
<p>Liam and Niall followed him in, stopping at the door. The sudden noise as the three boys entered the room was enough to wake Louis up with a jolt, successfully throwing Zayn off of his arm in the process and waking him as well.</p>
<p>“Fuck off mate” Zayn groaned rubbing his eyes whacking Louis’ arm before noticing the other boys staring at them. “Oh, hi lads” He stood up and motioned for them to take his space next to Louis. Louis stared at them, eyes lingering on Harry. </p>
<p>“You guys don’t have to be here if you don’t want to,” He said softly, averting his eyes to look down at his IV. “I know you all-“ He choked up slightly before quickly masking his face and pulling himself together. “Hazza, Harry,  you’ve got to know it’s not true, I swear on everything. You're it for me, remember?” He started to get more worked up, all his focus now on the curly boy, seemingly forgetting the rest of the boys in the room who began to worry at the scene.</p>
<p>“Harry, please don’t leave,” Louis said, trying to untangle the chords and wires that seemed to be attached to every part of his body. “Harry, I could never love anyone the way I love you. She means nothing to me, Harry. I swear, she’s just some — some stranger. Harry, I couldn’t tell him no,” he said, tears streaming down his face. Louis knew that he wasn’t making any sense, but he could only hope that Harry would understand him anyway.</p>
<p>Harry's eyebrows furrowed and looked up from the spot on the floor he was staring at to avoid the hurt that came from staring at Louis. “What do you mean you couldn’t tell him no?” He stepped closer “Who are you talking about?” Harry was utterly confused, not understanding why Louis looked so distraught, and maybe even a hint of fear. </p>
<p>“I can’t- Harry I had to,” Louis forced out, his hands shaking as he tried to wipe his tears “If I tell you he'll target you too.” </p>
<p>“Louis who are you — who’s targeting you?” Harry asked, taking a step closer to the older boy. “Lou, calm down,” he said, the monitors starting to sound as his heart rate got too high. The last thing Harry wanted was for one of the ICU nurses to rush in and kick him out again. He stepped in closer, now close enough to grab louis’ hand in a show of comfort. “Lou, what’s going on? you can tell me anything. You’re my best friend — the love of my life. You’ve always been able to tell me anything.” </p>
<p>Louis had tears free falling down his face at this point so Zayn stepped close to Harry, resting a hand on his back. “Louis, you should tell him,” He said softly. Harry's head snapped to look at Zayn. </p>
<p>“You know about this?” He accused, staring at him in disbelief. “Someone please tell me what’s going on!” He exclaimed, turning back to look at Louis. </p>
<p>As Harry’s voice rose —something that didn’t happen often— Louis got more worked up. “Hazza, I’ll —I’ll tell you everything,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>Zayn looked at the other two boys in the room, “we should give you two some space,” he said, leading Niall and Liam out of the patient room and to the waiting room away from the doorway. </p>
<p>As soon as the other boys left, Louis looked at Harry. “Haz, will you… Can you please come here?” he asked, his voice broken. Harry stayed still for a moment before walking towards the chair beside Louis’ bed. “No, please…” Louis said, moving over to make room for Harry to sit on the bed. He wanted Harry as close as possible. </p>
<p>Harry hesitated before gently sitting at the edge of the bed. He wasn’t close enough for Louis’ liking, but the older man understood his hesitance. </p>
<p>“So what’s going on, Lou?” Harry asked, his voice gentle. </p>
<p>“It’s Simon. He thinks I’m dragging the band down. He thinks that because I’m… that because i’m gay I’m ruining everything for us. For the band..” Louis said, his voice barely above a whisper. “So he’s trying to cover up the image. He says it’s for the best so you don’t get dragged down since.. since I’m not good enough for you and if people think I’m seeing someone else it’ll take the heat off of you” He whispered. </p>
<p>“He’s ruining my life Harry, but I can’t let him ruin yours, too.” He squeezed the hand interlaced with his craving contact.  “But I didn’t cheat. I swear to god Harry, I don’t even know her. I've never met her before.” He looked at his boyfriend, at least he hoped he was still his boyfriend, with cloudy teary eyes. “You have to believe me. Zayn and Liam can back me up, I swear.”</p>
<p>Harry stayed silent for a few minutes, taking in everything Louis was saying. Finally, he answered. “I… I believe you, Lou,” he said, thoughtfully. “But why would you tell Zayn and Liam but not me?” he asked, hurt obviously in his voice. “We tell each other everything,” he added. </p>
<p>“He would have just pulled you into it, too, Haz. I was trying to protect you,I couldn’t let him do what he does to me to you” Louis answered, he was aching to hold or be held by Harry, desperately wanting him near, and for him to understand. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to, Lou, not anymore,” Harry answered, finally moving closer to the older man giving into both of their wants. </p>
<p>Louis and Harry stayed like that, intertwined together and talking about topics much less important until the charge nurse on duty came in, followed by Liam, Zayn, and Niall. “Mr. Tomlinson, you’re free to go as soon as we get some paperwork done,” she said. “Just make sure you take it easy for a while, and take your medicine. You’ve been cleared to return to performing, but we don’t want you jumping and dancing around on stage just yet,” she said, giving his leg a pointed look. </p>
<p>“We’ll take care of him, there’s no way he’s getting out of our sight,” Liam promised the nurse, while looking at Harry, promising him as well. Telling him with a look that it’ll be okay, they could protect him now.</p>
<p>As soon as the nurse agreed and after giving Louis a few more details and helping him complete the paperwork, Louis immediately wanted to leave and began struggling to get up. Harry put his arm on his shoulder, while Zayn went out to get the wheelchair they had sitting outside of the room. “You’re supposed to be taking it easy, Tommo,” Niall reminded him with a grin causing Louis to roll his eyes at him. “Since we’re getting out of here,” the Irish boy added as Harry helped Louis into the wheelchair, “what if we go out and get Tommo here some real food? Jello and popsicles can only go so far,” he said gently patting the man's stomach causing him to grumble that he wasn’t a child and slapped his hands away. </p>
<p>The rest of the boys agreed, and got ready to leave, Harry pushing Louis in the wheelchair. When they got to the car that was waiting for them at the back entrance (away from any paparazzi), Louis hesitated as Harry helped him stand. He didn’t fully remember the accident, but the last thing he wanted was to get in a car. </p>
<p>It was like Harry could sense his worry, because he just moved close to Louis’ ear and whispered, “it’ll be okay, love,” leaving a small kiss there. Louis relaxed immediately, unconsciously leaning closer to his boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Sit with me?” He asked, grabbing onto Harry’s shirt so they couldn’t get very far from each other. </p>
<p>Harry smiled and pressed another kiss onto Louis’ face, this time on his temple. “Of course baby” He responded and helped Louis into the middle seat, sitting on his right. Liam and Niall climbed into the very back while Zayn took the remaining spot next to Louis. </p>
<p>The drive was spent mostly in silence, except for the occasional comment on something they saw online or out the window. Louis was positioned so his head was rested on Harry’s shoulder, one hand grabbing at his shirt with the other intertwined with Harry’s fingers. Harry had his head rested on Louis’, his free arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. Both boys needed the comfort after the traumatic event, and they both knew the talk that was about to come would just lead to more hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys have a long overdue conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter I apologize but it is very important for the development of this story and it would have been way to long and jumbled if we continued. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enjoy! And I hope y’all are enjoying the live stream on mixr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they arrived at the restaurant, they were given a semi-private table near the back. Niall, Liam and Zayn shared one side of the booth while Louis and Harry shared the other. Neither of the two were ready to be separated yet, both still jumbled from the night's events. They ordered some water and coffee but besides that they didn’t speak. They all knew what they were going to talk about would change a lot of things, and none of them were ready. Louis was scared about the reactions he would receive, Zayn was just upset at the whole situation, Liam was worried for the entire band, Niall was confused and Harry was hurt and concerned for his boyfriend. They sat in silence until finally Zayn spoke up. </p>
<p>“So…” he began, looking from one face to another. “I think we need to talk about everything going on,” he said. </p>
<p>Louis closed his eyes, leaning more towards Harry without even thinking. Harry wrapped his arms protectively around his boyfriend, shooting a glare at Zayn.</p>
<p> “He just got out of the hospital!” Harry said, shaking his head. </p>
<p>“And up until that he only told you half of what was happening, that didn’t matter to you,” Zayn pointed out. “We’re all part of the band. Even though it doesn’t impact all of us as much as it does you two, we still need to be on the same page.” </p>
<p>Liam nodded looking at Zayn then at the two cuddled up boys. “I agree. This is a necessity at this point, I cannot and will not let you deal with this alone anymore Lou. And we can all help you if you’ll just let us.” He said, sending a little smile. “And I think it will take a lot of weight off your shoulders.” He added sending Harry a pointed look to say ‘you know he’s struggling. This will help him’. </p>
<p>Harry bit his lip holding Louis close to his body. He sat for a minute taking on his band mates words. He looked down at the man in his arms and knew they had a point, all he wanted was for Louis to be safe and happy. But he couldn’t ensure that unless he knew why he wasn’t.  “I think they’re right babe. I can’t let you do this alone. And I hate that you’re hurting and I can’t help, that you felt like you couldn’t tell me.” </p>
<p>Louis took a deep breath, not moving from where he was basically curled into Harry’s side. He looked between Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Harry slowly before beginning. </p>
<p>He knew that Harry didn’t know the full story. And he knew that Niall didn’t know any of it. He was terrified of their reaction. </p>
<p>“It all started that day that Simon pulled me into a meeting before the show. The night that my mic was cut off,” he started, his voice barely above a whisper. “He was basically telling me all of the reasons why I’m pulling the band down,” he said. You aren’t the best singer. You’re not the most attractive one. You don’t have the best personality. “And he told me about how no one wants a gay boy band member,” he said, slowly trying to move away from Harry, but he was just gently pulled back into the younger man’s side. </p>
<p>“He told me that I needed to quit messing around with H so much on stage. I needed to play it straight for a while. And that’s why he cut my mic that night,” Louis admitted, his head down. “I thought I was doing better, that I was making him happy, but then he planted those questions for the interview. People still just hate me,” Louis said. It took everything in his power to keep himself from crying. “That’s why he wants me to date this girl. He said it was either I date her, or… or he’ll make you date a different girl every week,” Louis said, his voice so quiet that Harry almost couldn’t hear. “I’m so sorry,” Louis said. </p>
<p>Louis was almost in tears and the boys all started to speak but they were interrupted when their waitress came by to get his order. Remembering the words that Simon had told him, Louis hesitated when he was asked what he wanted. “Maybe just… a salad?” he stated, more as a question than an answer. The boys all stared at him then Harry shook his head and ordered him some real food. When the waiter left Harry turned to him and kissed his forehead. </p>
<p>“You're perfect. Don’t ever listen to anyone who tells you you aren’t okay? Screw people online, screw Simon. You are gorgeous” He whispered to the boy, resting their heads together and pressing a kiss to his lips which caused Louis to finally let the tears stream down his face. </p>
<p>Niall has been silent the entire time which was very unusual for him, so when his voice broke the couples bubble it startled them. “Louis why did you hide this from us? Especially Harry. I just don’t understand.” He was very obviously hurt which was not a common or good look for the Irish lad, causing guilt to shoot down Louis’ body. </p>
<p>Louis still had tears in his eyes, and he looked down at the table, avoiding his friend’s eyes. “I couldn’t tell you guys,” he said, glancing between Zayn and Liam. The other two had no idea how much of the story they already knew. “I — What if Simon’s right? What if you lot are better off without me,” he said, shyly. </p>
<p>“I mean, he was right. I’m not the most talented,” he said, looking between Harry and Zayn.  “I don’t have the perfect personality,” he said, looking at Liam. “I’m not the charming one,” he said looking back at Niall. “No girl is going to look at me and want me,” he added, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m forgettable. I’m dragging you all down with me,” Louis said. “And I was scared if you all knew… Maybe you’d agree with Simon,” he said, trying to hold back tears. </p>
<p>All of their hearts broke for the boy spewing his feelings out in front of them. But Harry felt as if he had his shattered into a million pieces. “No Lou.. never in a million years would we think that, would I think that” He told him, his voice shaking yet trying to sound firm. He squeezed his boyfriend tight, not allowing him to move away like he was trying too. </p>
<p>“Louis without you, all of our melodies would fall flat. You carry every single one of our songs.” Zayn said his hands clenched into fists. He hated that Simon had teared Louis down so much he doubted himself. His best friend was confident and sassy, and the man sat in front of him was barely a shell of that old exterior, and he hated Simon for taking that from him. </p>
<p>“But if I was to leave the band, you guys would move on and it’d be fine,” Louis said. “But if one of you left, the band would be over,” he said, and it was like he could hear the words being spoken from Simon’s mouth. </p>
<p>Louis wanted to believe his friends. His boyfriend. But it was hard. It’d been drilled into his head that he was the weak link, and it was difficult to get that idea out of his mind. “You guys were there during the interview,” he said. He turned to Harry before he spoke again. “You saw the tweets. They hate me,” he said, his voice breaking. </p>
<p>“I just don’t want to be the reason you guys fail. But I couldn’t agree to have a beard. I’m so sorry,” he said, his hands shaking, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “I couldn’t do that to you,” he said, looking directly at Harry. </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, taking a hold of one of his hands and squeezing it. “Baby you didn’t do anything wrong” He told him kissing his cheek, then forehead, then temple trying to sooth him. “I am so proud of you for sticking up for yourself. And even if you did sign,” he took a deep breath, the thought hurt. “I would understand, and no matter what Louis I would love you” He said genuinely, his voice showing hurt, concern, and love. </p>
<p>“Louis” Niall spoke up “I understand how you feel. It’s no secret people don’t like me much either huh?” He tried to laugh but it just ended up flat. “But if I had come to you and said I felt like I was talentless and the worst out of the band what would you say?” He asked crossing his arms, not in an impolite way, but in a questioning way. </p>
<p>“I would say you're a filthy liar” Louis breathed out teasing slightly, looking at the blonde lad. “Obviously I would tell you that’s not true and that you have an amazing voice and you're important,” He said quietly, looking back down at his and Harry’s intertwined hands. </p>
<p>“Exactly” Niall smiled his bright grin, but his eyes were soft with fondness. “That’s what we all think about you Lou. And I know it’s hard to believe me. Trust me I do, but if you're ever feeling like that come to one of us. We’ll talk some sense into ya noggin” Niall winked leaning over to ruffle his hair causing Louis to swat at the offending hand and smile. “Especially your boy right there, I’m sure he’d be ecstatic to shower you in compliments the ol sap” He teased, causing both of the boys to blush and Harry to agree. </p>
<p>Louis didn’t fully believe the boys, but he gave them a half smile, hoping it was enough to be convincing. He wanted nothing more than to end the conversation, taking the attention off of himself. </p>
<p>While they conversed, a group of eyes were focused on them without their knowledge. While they moved on to lighter conversation topics, Louis stayed held closely against Harry’s side both unable to let the other go. A couple tables over, distant clicking of a phone camera which was focused on the couple, could be heard. But since they were all so emotionally drained from recent events and the conversation they just had to have, none of them noticed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zayn and Louis get called into a meeting, but why?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the little break! We needed a lil emotional recovery from writing this angst 😂 </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis had barely slept. Between the pain shooting through his leg and the events of last night running through his mind, he couldn’t turn off his thoughts. So when he finally fell asleep only to be woken up by a text from Zayn, he groaned. </p><p>The sudden noise didn’t wake Harry, but it was enough for the younger boy to wrap his arms around his boyfriend even tighter, pulling him closer. </p><p>Louis carefully grabbed his phone, trying not to move too much, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy beside him. He read Zayn’s text, a frown on his face. “ got a call from Simon. He wants to see us. “ </p><p>Louis hated that he felt relief. That at least this time he wouldn’t be alone. He looked at his sleeping boyfriend, using a hand to brush through Harry’s curls. All he wanted was to stay in this moment. Cuddled up with his lover, not having to worry about anything. He sighed and gently shook Harry’s shoulder. “Babe, hey wake up love” He whispered pressing kisses across his face. Harry took a deep breath and started to shift signaling he was waking up. With a couple more kisses to his cheek his green eyes sleepily opened. </p><p>“Lou? What time is it?” He rasped out yawning into the pillow, stretching and sitting up to face his boyfriend. </p><p>“I’m sorry love, but I have to go” He whispered, keeping his voice quiet to not disturb the peace in the room. “Simon is calling me and Zayn into a meeting. I don’t know what for or when I’ll be back.” Louis reluctantly told him, taking in Harry’s tired adorable state. The last thing he wanted to do was leave him. </p><p>Harry nodded slowly absorbing the words then gently pulled Louis’ face closer, resting his hands on his cheeks, and pressed a gentle yet passionate kiss to his lips. “Okay. Thank you for telling me. If you need me just call okay?” He whispered against his lips. He didn’t want Louis to go, he hated that he had to go through with this. But he couldn’t tell him that, all he could do is reassure him. “I love you. Come home quick as you can yeah? I’ll have tea ready.” Harry kisses him once more on the lips before pulling back. </p><p>“I’ll be home as soon as I can be, love,” Louis whispered. He didn’t want to pull away, but he had no choice. He grabbed his crutches from where they were leaning against the wall beside the bed, getting up to begin getting ready. He just threw on a hoodie and some sweatpants before meeting Zayn in the lobby. </p><p>“What’s this about?” he asked, as soon as he saw Zayn. </p><p>“I have no idea, Lou. But I guess we’ll find out,” Zayn said, a shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>Louis wished he could be so nonchalant. He wished he didn’t get so anxious every time Simon’s name was brought up in conversation. He wished he didn’t have to care. </p><p>Zayn took a second to observe the man, noticing his obvious nerves. “It’ll be alright L. Whatever it is I’ll be right by your side” He told him squeezing his shoulder in reassurance. Louis shot him a thankful smile and nodded. </p><p>“Your right, I got Bradford bad boy Z with me. I'll be fine” He teased, ruffling Zayns hair, making the male yell and gently shove Louis being cautious of his ankle. </p><p>“You little asshole, fuck you” Zayn grumbled, trying to fix his hair which caused Louis to burst into laughter, Zayn following right after. Having someone with him definitely made this easier, Louis felt more relaxed. He could do this. </p><p>When they got to the meeting, Louis was still nervous, but having Zayn by his side did help. They walked through the long hallway before they were led to Simon’s office. They knocked, and they were quickly ushered in. </p><p>“Boys, you are aware that it is in your contract to portray yourselves in the way we set up, correct?” Simon asked, all business. </p><p>“Louis, I’m giving you another chance to sign this,” he said, pushing the same contract towards him that Louis had refused to sign the other day. Louis didn’t even hesitate before picking up the pen and signing. He knew now that Simon wasn’t going to stop. He would have to be with Eleanor. </p><p>“And now… We have a bit of a problem, boys. The fans have quit talking about you. We aren’t releasing any new music and interviews are far and in between thanks to the tour. We need to draw them back in. --The best way to do that is to start some drama,” Simon began. “I want you to start a fight. Make the fans think you aren’t friends.” </p><p>“How the fuck would that help anyone?” Zayn asked. “No one wants to see us hate each other.” </p><p>“No one wants to see some of you regardless. This will help,” Simon said harshly. </p><p>“Fuck you” Zayn spat out standing up and grabbing Louis by the arm. “You already got what you want out of Louis, but I am not dragging myself into this or him any deeper. We are done” He basically growled before dragging Louis towards the door. </p><p>“Just remember, it might not be in Louis’ best interest for you to disbehave.” Simon called out, still sitting in his chair. “It would be unfortunate for him to have another accident. Bye bye” Simon winked. </p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Zayn turned to walk back over but security escorted Zayn out, ignoring his calls for Louis. The door slammed shut leaving Louis and Simon alone in the room.</p><p>Louis’ was frozen in place. Simon had caused the accident. Simon had planned for him to get hurt. Simon put him in the <br/>hospital. Simon could have killed him. </p><p>“Now, Louis. Do you want to explain these to me?” Simon said, basically throwing his phone in front of Louis. The screen displayed the pictures from the night before at the restaurant. “How many times do I have to tell you? How many different ways do I have to explain it? You’ve already killed your own chances, and now you’re killing his, too.” </p><p>“Stop acting like you have our interests in mind!” Louis exploded throwing his hands in the air. “It’s all about you! You know nothing about me or Harry! You just don’t understand the concept of love because no one can love someone as vile as you!” He spat. He was shaking in anger, worry and fear. “Fucking leave Harry out of your shitty schemes.” Louis said before finally storming out. Zayn was waiting right outside the door and grabbed him by the shoulders.</p><p>“Lou! Hey hey sh it’s alright” He tried to soothe but he was also visibly angry. “What happened in there?” He asked, staring into his eyes. </p><p>“Nothing, Z,” Louis said. He was shaking. He was furious. “You can’t tell them what Simon said,” he said, quickly, spinning to face Zayn. “You can’t say a single word to them.” </p><p>“Simon literally tried to kill you, Louis! We have to tell them.” </p><p>“Don’t say a single word. Please.” Louis begged his eyes pleading for Zayn to understand. </p><p>“Louis this is about your safety! We can’t keep this a secret.” He was getting more worked up. “I’ll give you a couple days, but if you don’t tell them I will.” He said firmly before pulling Louis into a hug. “You don’t have to do this alone anymore Lou. I’ll protect you. Harry will. We are a team okay?” He whispered into his hair. </p><p>Louis let some tears stream down his face and clutched onto Zayn's shirt. “I’m sorry.. you’re right, okay. Just give me time.”</p><p>“Okay, Lou. I’ll give you time. But you have to tell them. No more secrets, right?” Zayn said, pulling back from the hug and throwing an arm around Louis’ shoulder. </p><p>“No more secrets,” Louis agreed, taking a deep breath. </p><p>“Let’s get you back to your boy okay?” Zayn rubbed his back for a second before pulling back. “It’ll be okay.” </p><p>Louis stood for a moment, just taking the moment in. He really did need to see Harry, and now that he was mentioned the only thing he wanted was to be wrapped in his arms. </p><p>“Yeah.. yeah it will” Louis said before walking with Zayn to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis comes back from his meeting, Harry needs to have a talk with Zayn and Simon can’t leave Louis alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one sure is a doozy, buckle up and welcome to the angst train.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Louis made his way back to the hotel the previous night, he had seemed upset, just not like his usual self. So Harry just opened his arms from where he was sitting on the bed, inviting his boyfriend to come over and sit with him. “What happened, love?” Harry mumbled quietly in his ear. </p>
<p>“I had to sign it, Harry. I have to be with her,” he whispered, terrified of the reaction he would get from the younger man. </p>
<p>Harry just tightened his grip on Louis, “it’s okay, Lou, we’ll get through this. I know who you really love, it’s okay. Remember, babe, we’re it for each other, yeah? Just remember that,” he whispered. The rest of the night was filled with Harry whispering sweet nothings in Louis’ ear as they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Seeking comfort from the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was early the next morning when Harry woke up to the sound of a twitter notification. He could see that his phone was blowing up, so he quickly silenced it. He knew that Louis had deleted Twitter at Harry’s request, only using the app on Harry’s phone when necessary, so he didn’t worry about silencing his phone. </p>
<p>But then Harry saw the reason that his phone was getting notification after notification. Screenshots of Zayn’s recent liked tweets. It was tweet after tweet that Zayn had liked the attacks on Louis. </p>
<p>‘Like this if you think Louis Tomlinson should leave 1D’</p>
<p>‘God I swear Louis Tomlinson is tone deaf, how can anyone like his singing!’ </p>
<p>‘Ew Louis Tomlinson looks like a rat’ </p>
<p>Zayns entire ‘liked’ section of his Twitter was filled with horrible mean comments about Louis, but what really topped it off was a tweet from Zayn himself reading: ‘honestly the band would work better as a group of 4. You know who I’m talking about.’ </p>
<p>Harry was in shock, he scrolled through the comments many either appalled at the tweet or supporting it. The longer he sat and read the comments the more he became angry. How dare Zayn, he knew how hard everything had been on Louis, he even seemed to be helping him! So why the sudden change in attitude?</p>
<p>Harry slowly detangled himself from Louis, making sure he was still comfortably sleeping. He made a little noise in protest before cuddling his pillow and falling back into a peaceful sleep. Harry kissed his forehead before pulling on a pair on jeans and a sweatshirt. </p>
<p>‘I’m on my way to your room, you have some explaining to do.’ He sent a text to Zayn before pocketing his phone. He took one last look at Louis’ sleeping form and quietly left the room. </p>
<p>Harry walked to Zayn’s room quickly, trying not to knock the door down as soon as it came into view. He knocked loudly three times before he finally heard Zayn’s voice. “Calm down, I’m coming,” he said, loudly. It was obvious the boy had just woken up. </p>
<p>As soon as the door was opened, Harry was on Zayn. “Please explain to me why you thought you needed to like those tweets? Why you needed to post that?” Harry said, practically screaming in his face. “You’re so lucky, Zayn, that I convinced him to delete that stupid app.” </p>
<p>“Haz, what are you talking about?” Zayn asked, shoving him back. Harry grabbed his phone, opening the Twitter app, and shoving it in Zayn’s face. </p>
<p>“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. This is going to ruin Louis when he sees it. You know how bad he’s been lately. Whatever dumb fight you guys had, did you really need to go this far?” Harry asked, shoving past Zayn so he could slam the door shut. </p>
<p>Zayn grabbed the phone rolling his eyes before he saw what was on there. “What the fuck!” He gasped out scrolling through the thread. “Harry you have to know this wasn’t me! You think I would say this shit?” He threw the phone onto the table. “Especially after today you of all people should know I wouldn’t bash on him like that!” Zayn was visibly upset, his voice loud and his hands curled into fists. </p>
<p>“Well it sure fucking looks like it!” Harry accused, snatching his phone back up. “What the hell is going on then?” </p>
<p>Zayn started pacing back and forth to get some of the aggression out. “It has to be management. After the meeting Louis and I had today..” he trailed off before punching the wall. “Fuck!” </p>
<p>Harry watched the outburst, his eyebrows scrunching together. “What happened during the meeting?” He asked grabbing Zayns arm before he could punch the wall again. </p>
<p>“I can’t say” He sighed, his body sagging in exhaustion, mental and physical. </p>
<p>“God damn it Zayn I’m sick of all these secrets!” Harry tightened his grip. “Just fucking tell me! I’m going insane!” </p>
<p>“I can’t Harry!” Zayn pulled away from Harry’s grip on him. “Louis asked me to give him time so he can tell you himself. I won’t disrespect that, and you shouldn’t either!” He yelled, pausing to take some deep breaths.</p>
<p>“I wish I could. God I wish it could be that simple.” Zayn laughed, but there was no humor behind it. “You think I’m not sick of this too? All I want is for this to be over with. So Louis can be himself again and we can all pretend nothing happened.” He sat on the bed, lowering his head and pulling at his hair. </p>
<p>Harry had to take a minute to calm down before sitting next to Zayn. They sat in silence for a minute before Harry gave in and wrapped an arm around the other boy. “I’m sorry I yelled. I just.. this is just so hard.” He breathes out, his voice coming out in trembles. “I hate having to see Louis so.. so hurt. So unlike himself. I hate that I can’t do anything about it.” He let some tears fall. Zayn looked up and pulled him into a hug. </p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry too, I should have known Simon would pull some shit like this.” He said quietly rubbing his back. “But you have to know I would never go and attack louis, or any of you like that. You're my family you know?” Zayn whispered pulling back to look Harry in the eyes. </p>
<p>“I know Z.” Harry replies back smiling through the tears. He quickly wiped them and nodded. “I know.” They sat there just relishing in the situation before Zayn yawned. </p>
<p>“I should get back to Lou” Harry said, pulling Zayn into one last hug. “I’m sorry again. And thank you for looking out for him when I can’t” He said gratefully, squeezing him right before standing up. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Harry. Of course.” Zayn replied, walking him to the door. “I’ll delete those immediately and tweet something to get rid of those.. awful things” he frowned rubbing his face. </p>
<p>“Goodnight Zayn. Thank you” Harry smiled and walked off. </p>
<p>While walking back to his and Louis’ room he got a notification. It was from Zayns twitter and it read ‘it’s been brought to my attention my account was hacked. I have never and will never wish for our band to lose a member. Especially not someone as special as Lou. If you don’t like that, unfollow me.’ </p>
<p>Harry smiled, liked the tweet and sent a thank you text to Zayn. He pocketed his phone and opened the hotel room door. He rid himself of his clothes and quietly climbed back into bed, wrapping his arm around Louis and pulling him against his chest. </p>
<p>Louis mumbled a bit before snuggling against the warm body, staying in his deep sleep. Harry smiled kissing his temple and fell asleep as well.</p>
<p>It felt way too early when their alarm started blaring, but then Harry remembered: they were recording a new song today. He quickly silenced the alarm, leaning over to where Louis was still fast asleep. He kissed his forehead softly, “come on, love, we have to get up,” he said, quietly. Louis only groaned, rolling back over. “Lou, come on, babe. We’re recording your song today,” he said, smiling. Louis had been constantly working on perfecting the song. It was his first time giving songwriting a shot, and he was so proud of the final product. </p>
<p>Harry finally got Louis out of bed, and the two got ready in silence. Harry didn’t say a word about the situation that happened overnight, knowing that Louis didn’t know anything about it. By the time they finally left the hotel, they were only running five minutes late. </p>
<p>As soon as they walked into the booth, one of Simon’s assistants were waiting for them. “We’ve--” Before he could even get the words out, Zayn interrupted, throwing the paper he was holding on the ground. </p>
<p>“They’ve fucking cut Lou from the song,” he said, fury obvious in his voice. </p>
<p>“Um, well, yes. We’ve decided to rearrange the song. We thought some vocals were stronger than others, especially for the particular sound we’re going for,” Simon’s assistant said. </p>
<p>“The sound we’re going for is the sound that Louis wrote. This is his song, you can’t just cut him out of it!” Liam defended, crossing his arms. “Plus he sings lead on a lot of it, and it sounds better that way.” </p>
<p>Niall looked at the paper in his hands. “You can’t just take Louis’ parts and distribute them between me and Zayn,” he said, shaking his head. “Just bring us the original song. That’s what we want to perform.” </p>
<p>Simon picked that moment to walk out. “That won’t be necessary boys,” he said. “We’ve decided the direction we want for this song, and Louis won’t be needed for it. But if you don’t mind,” he said, giving them all a look that said it doesn’t matter even if you do, “I’m going to steal him away for a moment since you won’t be needing him.” </p>
<p>“Oh for fucks sake didn’t I already tell you to fuck off” Zayn groaned causing the rest of the boys besides Louis to frown in confusion. </p>
<p>“You can’t cut him” Harry spoke, pulling Louis tightly against his side. “Hell no, if you cut him I refuse to sing.” </p>
<p>Louis looked at him in admiration pressing kisses into his shoulder, using all his focus onto Harry, avoiding Simons gaze. </p>
<p>“You don’t want to do that, Zayn already tried to go against my wishes, and he knows what can happen if you do.” Simon said smiling, his eyes devoid of any emotions. </p>
<p>Harry just got more angry, as did Zayn, causing them both to increase their protests. </p>
<p>“Enough!” Simon raised his voice. “You boys start recording and Louis is coming with me. This is final. Unless you want something more extreme to happen.” He glared at Zayn in particular. </p>
<p>Simon grabbed Louis by the arm and Louis let himself be dragged away casting longing and fearful glances between all the boys. It broke his heart to see his best friends in such disarray and distress because of him. He shot one last look at Harry, who was calling out to Simon trying to stop the situation, and mouthed ‘I’m sorry I love you’ before he was pulled out of sight.</p>
<p>Zayn couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care who heard. He didn’t care if Simon’s assistant was staring, waiting for them to start recording. “Simon planned the accident. He wanted to hurt Louis. He was mad because Lou refused to be with El, so he set up a situation that he could control to introduce her. That way Louis couldn’t cause a scene.” </p>
<p>The other boys were silent for a good minute before Niall jumped into action. “I’m going to kill him.” It was always a rare sight to see Niall so serious, and in that moment, the blonde was absolutely terrifying. </p>
<p>“Don’t look at me, I’m not stopping him,” Zayn said, looking at Simon’s assistant who gave him a worried look. </p>
<p>It was Liam who held him back, “if you go in there, he’ll make things worse. You heard what he said. He can do more than what he did,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. </p>
<p>Harry hadn’t moved since Zayn told them what happened. Everything seemed to have clicked into place, it made so much more sense why Louis was being so secretive, and why Zayn didn’t want to spill that secret. He felt like he wanted to cry, but also scream and hit someone, preferably Simon. </p>
<p>While all of this was happening, Louis was pulled back into Simon’s office once again. “Those pictures, the ones of you and Harry. They’re causing more attention than we would have liked,” Simon said. “I told you to be more careful, Louis,” he said, his voice harsh. “You’re lucky, especially after your little outburst, that I’m being so nice.” </p>
<p>“We’re planning a trip. A holiday to Amsterdam with Eleanor. She’s already agreed. It’ll be nice for you two to properly meet. You’ll be spending a lot of time together,” Simon said, his tone proving that he was leaving no room for negotiation. </p>
<p>Louis just looked down at his lap. “When?” he asked. He didn’t have the energy to fight anymore. He thought that if he just agreed the meeting would pass by quicker and he could go back to the boys, and Harry. </p>
<p>“This weekend. You’ll be leaving for two weeks, and you’re expected to be papped everyday.” Simon said with a small smirk on his face. “You’ll have at least 3 eyes on you at all times from my team to make sure you don’t mess it up.” </p>
<p>Louis let the information flow, it could be worse but it sounded so intense. What would they make him do? Would he still be able to call Harry? Then it hit him.</p>
<p>“Wait, we have shows I have to be at” Louis said, finally looking up to stare at Simon. “How is that going to work?” </p>
<p>Simon scoffed, “Louis I thought you knew by now. They don’t need you, they’ll be fine. Plus it’ll be a test run Incase you mess up big time” he said sinisterly. “Now you will go back into the recording studio, sit and listen to the other boys. Let the song sink in, see how beautiful the band could be.” Simon finished motioning for the security guard to grab Louis. “See you soon Louis” His smirk was the last thing Louis saw before he started being escorted out. </p>
<p>Louis wouldn’t look weak in front of Simon. He refused to show how much he hated this. He refused to let Simon know that what he was doing was exactly what it took to ruin him. He was taking away Louis’ music. He was taking away Louis’ friends. He was taking away Louis’ person. </p>
<p>Louis took a deep breath, standing up from where he was sitting. He got to the door, his hand on the knob before turning around.  “It could be one hundred years and still be too soon, Simon,” he said. And with that, Louis walked out the door shaking off the hand that had him in a grip.</p>
<p>He walked through the empty hallways back to where the boys’ were already in the booth recording. None of them looked happy, and as soon as they saw Louis, they froze. They were all out of the recording booth in a matter of seconds, not caring if they were ruining the current take. They all knew it wouldn’t be a favorite track anyways, not without Louis on it. </p>
<p>“I told them.” Zayn said, quickly, before any of the others could say anything. “He can’t get away with this shit, Lou. And we all agreed. No more secrets.”</p>
<p>Louis just nodded and bit his lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” He told all of them, but his gaze was only on Harry. “I just.. it’s been a lot.” He shakily replied causing Harry to pull him into his arms in a second. The rest of the boys followed his lead and soon they were in a group hug, Louis in the middle.</p>
<p>“What did Simon want, Lou?” Niall asked quietly. He couldn’t be silly even if he tried, he was so upset and hurt for his friend. </p>
<p>“Uh he's making me go away” He told them causing the boys to uproar asking a million questions. “Guys guys” he said trying to calm them down so he could speak. </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Liam asked once his voice could be heard without the other boys interrupting. </p>
<p>“Amsterdam apparently.” He rested his head on Harry’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat, Harry’s hand immediately coming up to rest in Louis’ hair, his other arm wrapped around his waist. “For two weeks, I’m leaving this weekend.” He finished taking a deep breath so he wouldn’t cry. </p>
<p>“We have shows!” Niall cried out jumping out of the hug and going to sit on the couch. “He can’t make you miss those! It’s not fair! We aren’t going to sound good and I can’t imagine singing without you on stage lou. We play off each other I won’t know what to do” his voice broke and this time it was time for Niall to cry. He was a very empathetic person, especially with people he loved so this situation was really hard on him.</p>
<p>When Niall started to cry, Louis’ heart broke. “Ni, no, it’s gonna be fine. You guys will do great,” he said, looking around at them all. “It’s two weeks, just two weeks, then I’ll be home,” he said, looking straight at Harry. “Simon wants to use it as a test run. For when I screw up so much he decides to kick me out of the band,” Louis admitted. “But don’t let him win. He thinks it’ll throw you guys off, but don’t let it.” Louis looked directly at Harry and cupped his cheeks “Don’t let it break your heart sweetheart” He whispered pressing a kiss to his lips not able to help it. </p>
<p>Zayn shook his head and sat next to Niall, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Louis’ right. Simon wants to tear us apart, we can’t let him.” He said looking at all of them. “If anything we will come out stronger. He’ll learn if he messes with one of us, especially our lil Lou,” he teased looking at the man and assuming he needed to pick me up, “that we will stand up for another.” </p>
<p>Louis nodded and took Harry’s hand dragging him to the couch sitting on the other side of Niall, Liam followed their lead and sat next to Zayn. </p>
<p>“We’ll be okay. We’ll be alright.” Harry said, and the rest of them agreed. They sat there, just embracing each other for a long time. They needed a moment to themselves, just to be with each other. They were all walking a fine line, but they would make it. They had too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis goes to Amsterdam and the boys don’t know how to cope</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and angst! Poor babies :( </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was running late. He was running very late, to the point where it was questionable if he would make it on time to board his flight with Eleanor. </p><p>That morning started out on track. His alarm went off, and Louis stood up to take a shower before the flight. He already had bags packed up and ready to go, but that wasn’t unusual. At this point in his career, he just didn’t unpack when they were on the road because they were moving so regularly. </p><p>He was close to being able to sneak out of the bed without waking Harry, but it didn’t work. The younger man’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close, “please don’t go, Lou,” he said, his voice full of sleep. </p><p>“I have to, love, I’m so sorry,” Louis whispered. He didn’t try to pull out of Harry’s grasp though. “I wish I could stay here with you,” he whispered. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath, his head nestled into Louis' neck inhaling his scent. “I wish you could too.” He whispered back placing a couple of soft lingering kisses against the skin he was laying on. “I love you so much babes. Call me and keep me updated as much as possible yeah?” He asked, trying to stay calm but it came out desperate. </p><p>Louis felt his heart shatter for what felt like the millionth time. “Of course love. It’s all I’ll be able to do to stay sane. You’ll be the only thing on my mind.” He told him running a hand through Harry’s brown curls. “You're all that matters to me. 2 weeks and I’ll be home, just keep that in your pretty little head.” </p><p>“Two weeks,” Harry agreed, holding him close. Louis went to pull away again, knowing that if he didn’t leave soon, he would likely miss his flight. “Lou?” Harry asked, his voice almost shy. </p><p>“Yeah, Haz?” Louis asked, stopping immediately from pulling away. </p><p>“I know you have to… I know you have to be with her. But please just… Don’t give the paps too much if you can avoid it, Louis. Please,” Harry said, his voice desperate. “For me,” he added, looking straight into Louis’ eyes. </p><p>“I promise, H,” Louis answered. “Remember, you’re it for me. We’re it for each other, yeah?” Louis, answered, a sad smile on his face. “Simon can make me act in love with her, but he’ll never be able to change that, love,” he said. “The very very last thing I want is for you to be hurt, or doubt my love for you” He leaned in to gently kiss his boyfriend. They slowly made out for as long as Louis could possibly allow before he forced himself to pull back and out of Harry’s embrace. </p><p>“I have to go” He whispered his voice full of regret. “I’ll text you as soon as my plane lands yeah?” He promised, leaning down to peck his lips one last time. </p><p>“Alright. I love you” Harry sat up wrapping his arms around his own torso, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. “Stay safe.” </p><p> </p><p>Louis gave him a soft smile, “I love you too Haz.” He took in the sight of the sleepy male, engraving it into his mind. He pulled his gaze away, grabbed his bag and with a tiny wave he left their room. </p><p>It took everything Louis had to leave the room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he heard the sound of Harry’s sobs. It took everything in his power to keep walking as his heart broke into a million pieces once again. </p><p>‘Hey mates, I’m heading off. Can someone please go check on Harry for me? Lots of love.’ </p><p>Louis sent off the quick text to the other boys, his entire body aching in guilt that he couldn’t be there to soothe his boyfriend, but he knew the other boys could help. </p><p>‘Be there in about 20!’<br/>
‘Of course L, be safe’<br/>
‘Coming as well! Well take care of your mans!’ </p><p>All three replied within minutes. Louis smiled down at his phone, he was so grateful to have been placed into the band and to have gained such amazing friends out of it. He sent a thank you text before turning off his phone and sitting in silence the rest of the car ride to the airport. </p><p>The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Ever since he had found out that Simon had planned the car accident, he had been hesitant to get in any of Modest’s cars, especially alone. Just the thought made pain shoot through his leg. </p><p>When they pulled up outside of the airport, Louis took a deep breath. “Let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled, pausing for only a minute before opening the door. The plan had been to meet Eleanor at the secluded back entrance before they got to the paparazzi. </p><p>Eleanor was typing away on her phone, a Starbucks in her free hand. She looked nice enough, but definitely not someone Louis would usually hang out with. A person, which he assumed was one of Simon’s assistants, tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards him as he walked over. </p><p>“Hey” She smiled putting her phone in her pocket and holding out her hand for him to shake, which he did. “I’m Eleanor, I’m sure you know. I know this situation is not ideal, I mean my boyfriend’s not too happy,” she laughed “ but I hope we can have a good time anyway.” </p><p>Louis was not expecting this kind of attitude, more so a bitchy stuck up rich girl, but this one seemed alright. “Yeah, yeah for sure. Mine isn’t thrilled either,” he replied, shooting her a smile. </p><p>They went through security and boarded pretty uneventfully, a few paps but nothing overboard. While on the plane they sat next to each other and Louis found himself actually having a good time. She was actually pretty funny, she showed him pictures of her dog, and they had some similar interests. Maybe this trip wouldn’t be as awful as he thought. </p><p>As soon as the plane landed, Louis wanted to pull out his phone and call Harry, but before he could, he and Eleanor were being reminded that there would be paparazzi waiting for them. Louis sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket. </p><p>“Let’s just get this over with,” Eleanor said, giving him a sad look. “Then we can just go check in to the hotel or something, say that we needed to sleep off the long flight. It’ll give you time to call Harry and your bandmates,” she said. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Louis answered, a sad smile on his face. “I’m glad you aren’t as horrible as I thought you’d be,” he said, honestly. “No offense.” </p><p>“None taken, Louis,” Eleanor answered, letting out a laugh. “To be honest I wasn’t expecting you to be so chill either, now let’s get some pics so we can call our handsome boyfriends huh?” She teased, bumping their shoulders together. </p><p>They walked towards baggage claim and were immediately overwhelmed by the flashing lights from the cameras. They were briefed beforehand on what they should do, so Eleanor grabbed his hand and cuddled into his side playing her part. “Just relax, it’ll be over in a minute. Look at the ground, ignore them” She whispered as they walked. Louis nodded and did as she said. </p><p>Just like Eleanor mentioned, the entire walk only took about 5 minutes before their baggage was grabbed and they got into a car, both of them sagging into the seats in relief. </p><p>“That.. was a lot more intense then I thought it would be.” Eleanor said breaking the silence that had settled into the vehicle. </p><p>“Yeah.. I’ve never seen that in an airport. But I’m guessing most of them were hired.” Louis' voice became more annoyed as he went on. “This is insane.” He groaned hiding his face in his hands. </p><p>“Hey” She said softly, leaning over to rub his back. “It’s over for today. We are going to pull up to the hotel soon and you can call Harry and it’ll be okay.” </p><p>Louis let her words wash over him and nodded. “Thank you. Your right. This has just been a lot you know?” He sat up smiling thankfully at her. “But I’m really glad I’m not doing this alone.” </p><p>Eleanor smiled back, “I’m glad I can help. Now shush and text your boy, so I can do the same.” She stuck her tongue out and went to typing on her phone. Louis laughed for the first time in what felt like forever and nodded following her lead. </p><p>Louis just smiled down at his phone. He was terrified that Eleanor would be pure evil, and he was so relieved to be wrong. ‘ landed in amsterdam. wish i was with you instead :( will call when i get to the hotel. love you !! ‘ </p><p>Louis sent the text, the smile on his face only growing when he saw the three little dots that signified Harry was typing. ‘ i’m glad you’re there safe! love you so much lou, can’t wait to talk to you &lt;3 ‘ </p><p>“I wish I got that kind of smile just from texting my boyfriend,” Eleanor said, giving Louis a smile. “I feel bad for doing this, but Simon is paying really well. I hope you understand,” she said. </p><p>Louis wanted to be mad, but he knew that it wasn't her fault really. “I get it, I guess. If it wasn’t you it would just be somebody else anyways,” he pointed out. </p><p>They sat in silence the rest of the way to the hotel, both paying more attention to their phones than each other. As soon as they pulled in the back entrance, they quickly entered. There were luckily no paparazzi waiting. They checked in (to separate rooms) and they both headed their separate ways. </p><p>As soon as Louis closed the door behind him he threw his suitcase to the side and dialed Harry’s number waiting for him to accept the FaceTime. Although the day hadn’t been as terrible as it could have he still missed Harry extremely. They hadn’t slept apart in so long and he knew they both would have trouble going to bed that night. </p><p>“Hey babes!” Harry answered once the connection went through. His smiling face filled Louis' screen, causing his heart to warm. </p><p>“Hey love, how was your day?” He asked settling down into the bed noticing that Harry was also at home. </p><p>“It was fine, Lou,” Harry said, giving Louis a small smile. They both knew that Harry was lying, but neither said anything about it. “How about you? How is she?” Harry asked, almost spitting out the word she. It was rare to hear Harry speak about anyone like that. </p><p>“She’s… She’s not as bad as I thought she would be,” Louis said, honestly. “I would rather be with you and the boys, of course. But she’s… Okay, I guess,” Louis answered. </p><p>Harry nodded, a sad look on his face. “I wish you were here, Lou. I hate not having you close,” Harry admitted. “It’s… I keep looking over to see if you’re watching, to see your smile. And I keep waiting to hear your laugh. But… you aren’t there. And it only gets worse when I remember that I won’t be able to come back to the hotel and hold you close all night long,” he said, rambling on and on. “I’m so sorry, Lou, I know it’s not your fault,” he said, blinking away tears. </p><p>“No, no, love, don’t apologize. It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay,” Louis said. They were both silent for a moment. “I miss you so much, already, Hazza. I don’t know what I’m going to do without you for the next two weeks,” he said desperately wanting to reach through the screen to hold Harry close.</p><p>“Me either” Harry breathed out wiping his eyes. “I hate this, it’s not fair.” He was shaking a bit causing the camera to go blurry. </p><p>“I know. God I know Harry” Louis was trying to stay composed but it wasn’t working as well as he wanted it to. “Baby it’s okay” He soothed through the phone. “I’ll be home soon, and we can cuddle and just watch shitty romcoms all day” He painted the picture letting a single tear run down his face. </p><p>Harry took some deep breaths and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds lovely Lou. And you’ll call every day?” He asked but it sounded unsure, like he didn’t know if Louis would want that. </p><p>“Of course” Louis breathed out biting his lip. “Anytime I can, and I’ll be texting you every minute possible. You’ll be sick of me.” He tried to joke but it came out flat, Harry laughed anyway. </p><p>“Not possible baby” He was smiling now, imagining the soon to be future. They sat on the call for hours just talking about nonsense, Harry sharing stories about the boys and rehearsals, Louis talking about the plane ride and anything else they could think of. </p><p>After a while Louis noticed Harry drifting off more and more in between sentences. His eyes were droopy and he looked ready to pass out. “Hey babes, love your falling asleep” he gently said causing Harry to wake up a bit. </p><p>“Wait what no no I’m not I’m fine” He scrambled to make himself look more aware but he got cut off by a yawn. </p><p>“Mhm yeah wanna try that again?” Louis teased smiling brightly. “It’s okay babe go to sleep, I’ll text you in the morning okay?” He didn’t want to hang up, because then he would be alone for real this time. But he knew they both had busy days tomorrow and he couldn’t keep Harry awake any longer. </p><p>Harry sighed and nodded slowly. “I love you” He blew a kiss to the camera which Louis made a show of catching causing them both to giggle. </p><p>“I love you too Haz. Goodnight love.” He whispered clutching his phone tightly, wishing he had a body to grab instead. </p><p>“Goodnight Lou.” Harry responded before he hung up the call. </p><p>Louis sat in silence slowly lowering his phone. He felt tears form in his eyes, which he angrily wiped them away. He hated everything about this. </p><p>Louis waited a few minutes, seeing red in his eyes. He was sad. He was upset. But mostly it was anger. He stared at his phone for a few minutes before opening his messages, clicking on Harry’s name. He figured his boyfriend had already fallen asleep. ‘ simon can’t ruin us, love. once this is all over, it’ll be you and me. it’ll always be you and me. what we have is forever, hazza, and he can’t take that from us. ‘ </p><p>He closed his eyes and pretended Harry was next to him, and so he drifted off with thoughts of his boyfriend running through his mind.</p><p>The next morning, Louis woke up to a sound of a notification. ‘ you’re the love of my life, lou. it’s you and me forever. ‘ </p><p>And while Louis couldn’t help but wake up with a bright smile, things with the others weren’t going quite so smooth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys come up with a plan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter definitely changed from what we planned but I am super proud of it, I hope y’all like it :) </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s not gonna work without Louis here!” Liam said, rolling his eyes. “Zayn keeps missing his queue, and Niall just looks sad. It’s like he’s not even trying,” he said. “Harry’s barely done anything,” he added. “If this rehearsal is any indication of how the show will go, we’re screwed.” </p><p>“Oh, going back to X-Factor Liam, huh? Like we didn’t get enough of that when we were on the show,” Zayn snapped, rolling his eyes. He crossed his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall behind him. </p><p>“Well it’s true isn’t it!” Liam yelled back. Nothing was going right and it was really starting to take a toll on him, everyone really. “It’s awful enough he’s out in god knows where doing who knows what with a bunch of strangers, but now we and our fans our suffering as well!” </p><p>Harry stood up and walked over getting worked up as well. “Hey it’s not his fault!” He rebutted clutching onto his water bottle. </p><p>“I didn’t say that!” Liam groaned sitting down on the couch clutching at his hair. “This just fucking sucks. We aren’t a full team.” He sighed and looked up at all the boys. Niall was sitting in the corner silently observing the three angry men, he hadn’t been saying much since Louis left. Zayn was smoking a cigarette out the window, his free hand clenched into a fist and Harry was pacing, squeezing the water so tightly it looked like it would explode. </p><p>“This is just stupid. How could he make him leave in the middle of a tour,” Zayn said, shaking his head. “It’s just so fucked up.” </p><p>“How could he make him leave at all?” Harry snapped back, turning towards Zayn. “Considering you seem to know more than any of us, why don’t you fill me in, Zayn? Why don’t you explain to me why Louis was sent to Amsterdam?” </p><p>“I have no clue why you’re taking this out on me, Harry, I didn’t send him away,” Zayn said, throwing his hands up. </p><p>“Well you probably know more than me! Since you and Louis are best friends and all, he just tells you everything doesn’t he? Because you’re so much easier to talk to than his boyfriend,” Harry said, his voice rising. </p><p>“Haz, take a step back, mate,” Niall said, finally jumping in and putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. </p><p>“Just --stop,” Harry said, shaking Niall’s hand off of his shoulder and storming out of the room. </p><p>Liam, Niall, and Zayn all stood staring for a moment. “I’ll go talk to him,” Niall said with a sigh. </p><p>“No, let me. I --I have an idea. And I need to talk to him. It’ll help,” Zayn said slowly. </p><p>Niall and Liam looked at each other silently asking if the other thought it was a good idea before silently retreating from Zayn. </p><p>“Just.. just be easy on him mate? He’s struggling yeah?” Niall said softly crossing his arms, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“I know” Zayn sighed and went to follow after Harry. “Hey mate wait!” He called down the hallway to get the taller mans attention. </p><p>“Fuck off Zayn” Harry grumbled and kept walking. Zayn rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up. </p><p>“I know you're stressed and missing Lou. I’m sorry you feel like I’ve been your replacement but I swear that’s not it” He talked fast, just Incase Harry decided to cut him off. “You know Louis, the last thing on earth he would do is hurt you. And he felt like if he told you that’s what he would do.” Zayn told him, grabbing his arm to stop his movement. </p><p>“He’s an idiot then” Harry shook his head staring at the floor. “I just want to be there for him. Help him.” His breaths were becoming more shaky. </p><p>“I think I know a way we can do that.” Zayn replied squeezing his shoulder causing Harry’s head to snap up. </p><p>“What? How” He asked, his full attention on Zayn now, all the previous tension between them gone. Replaced with the desperation to help his boyfriend. </p><p>“Simon… I went to a meeting with Louis, you remember that right?” Zayn asked, looking around to make sure none of their team was around. “Well, when he got mad, when I tried to fight back, that’s when he admitted to what he did,” Zayn said. “So what I’m thinking, what if we got called into a meeting and got proof of what he’s doing?” Zayn asked. </p><p>Harry looked at him, staying silent for a moment. “You want us to record him saying what he did to Lou?” he asked. </p><p>“We could do something at the show, something that would make him mad enough to call us in. We have to do something, Harry. I love Lou, he’s like a brother to me. I just want him to be safe, and with Simon using him as a game piece, he isn’t.That last meeting...H I’m actually scared for him.” Zayn admitted looking straight into Harry’s eyes. </p><p>“He’s the love of my life, Zayn,” Harry said, holding tears in his eyes. “I know we’re still young, and I don’t know where we’re going. But what I do know is that we belong together,” he added. “I can’t let Simon hurt him anymore. I have to protect him,” Harry said, almost as if convincing himself. “So I’m in.” </p><p>Zayn smiled, trying to reassure him. “This will work. I know it will. Simon loves to spout off bullshit when he thinks no one else is around. But we have to do something to really piss him off if we want to get you in there.” He told him, scrunching his eyebrows in concentration. “If there’s anything that will drive Simon up the wall is you acknowledging anything relating to Louis, your relationship or just sexuality in general.” </p><p>Harry listened, biting his lip. Of course he wanted to help Louis but he didn’t want to put him into more trouble, or danger, if this went sideways and Simon decided to punish Louis for their actions. “I have an idea. You know how Liam reads signs during the conversation break?” Harry paused while Zayn nodded. “Well what if we do it instead? Every concert there’s always signs about Larry” his voice showing more interest in the plan. Zayn nodded quickly and smiled. </p><p>“Harry that’s perfect! Let’s go talk to Liam and see if we can get them in on the plan, I’m sure they’ll want to help. Plus, no more secrets” He winked at the last sentence. </p><p>“No more bullshit secrets.” Harry agreed and they made their way back to the boys. </p><p>Zayn threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder with a smile, leading him back to where the other two boys were quietly leaning against the wall, taking a break. </p><p>“It’s nice to see both of you are mostly unscathed,” Niall stated, carefully, attempting to keep the mood light. </p><p>“Yeah, me and H are good,” Zayn said, nodding. “We have a plan,” he added, looking around. </p><p>He lowered his voice before explaining what he and Harry had come up with to his bandmates. </p><p>“That’s brilliant!” Liam said, walking towards Zayn. “If this gets out, not only is Si--” Harry cut him off, slapping his arm. </p><p>“Quiet down, Li. This isn’t exactly knowledge we want to get out,” he said. </p><p>“Sorry,” Liam said, sheepishly. “What I was saying, if this gets out, not only is Simon’s career done. He’ll face criminal charges,” he said, his voice much quieter. </p><p>Harry's face lit up, he hasn’t thought about that. “Li Jesus Christ your right! Zayn you're a genius mate!” Harry laughed and pulled them all into a group hug. “I’m going to go call Lou and let him in on our plan” He kissed all of their foreheads, elated at the news and rushed off to his private dressing room.</p><p>As soon as the door shut he pressed call. The phone rang for about 10 seconds before Louis’ face popped up. “Alright babes? How are you doing?” Louis smiled. He was obviously exhausted, bags already forming under his eyes but he shone with admiration for his lover. </p><p>“I’m doing fantastic Lou” he laughed again, overjoyed. Louis raised an eyebrow, he was confused as to why Harry was in such a good mood, he himself was pretty much miserable. </p><p>“That’s.. that’s great love. I’m glad you're happy” Louis gently said, of course he was glad Harry was happy but he was also a bit hurt. Maybe what Simon said was true, maybe Harry didn’t need him. </p><p>“Wait! Wait you need to let me tell you why. Wipe that sad look of your face baby it doesn’t fit you” Harry quickly corrected himself sensing Louis’ racing mind. “Z and I came up with a plan to get you out of all this.” </p><p>Louis immediately sat up in shock almost letting his phone slip out of his hand. “What? Hazza what are you on about?” He asked, not sure if what he just heard was real. </p><p>“During tonight’s concert, Z and I are gonna pull some crap onstage to get us into a meeting with Simon. Then I’m going to record the meeting on my phone so we have proof of what he is doing. Lou he could get put away for this, you’ll be free. We will be free.” Harry explained a wide smile on his face, his tone laced with fondness. </p><p>Louis stayed silent for a moment, confusion running through his head. “Wait, Hazza, that’s not safe,” Louis said, quickly. Harry couldn’t put himself in danger for him. “If it doesn’t work, Simon will be pissed, Harry. I can’t let him hurt you,” he added. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Louis, seeing him hurt you hurts me,” Harry said. “You can’t change our minds, love. We talked to Niall and Liam. They’re in too. We want you to be free.” </p><p>Louis stayed silent before biting down on his lip. “Haz, if this works, if we really are free from him… I want to marry you. We can start planning as soon as I get home, H. I want it to be you and me forever. We always say that we’re it for each other, yeah? Harry, if this works, let’s really be it for each other. Harry, I want you to marry me. I know we’re still young, but my worst nightmare would be a life without you.” Louis said, all in one big breath. This wasn’t the way he had planned to propose, and with everything happening recently, a small part of Louis’ brain wondered if he would ever be able to. --But here he was, spitting the words out as quickly as he could, too afraid to quit talking. </p><p>“When I say you’re it for me, I mean it, Louis. I could never imagine spending the rest of my life without you,” Harry said, tears in his eyes. “Louis, when this works, we’ll get married. We’ll start the rest of our lives. We’ll come out to the world. The guys can fight over who gets to be the best men. We’ll be a proper married couple, Lou,” he said. </p><p>Louis began to tear up, he wanted to be able to be with Harry in person. To hold and kiss him as they discuss this, but he reminded himself that if Harry’s plan worked, he would be home soon enough. “God I love you so much” He choked out and began to laugh with tears falling down his face. </p><p>“I love you too Lou. Forever. Your coming home baby.” Harry was also crying at this point. “I have to go, but as soon as everything works out I’ll call okay? Be safe love. Just wait for me.” He told the man, nothing but admiration and love could be seen between the two. </p><p>“I’ll wait for as long as you need me to. Go do your spy work, be safe as well. Bye haz.” Louis blew a kiss, cheeks pulled wide into a smile. </p><p>“Goodbye Lou” Harry responded and ended the call. He was ready for this, no matter what it took. He was going to bring his baby home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Zayn execute their plan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we goooo, buckle up. We are moving fast in this one ladies, gents and gender nonconformists. Things are starting to escalate once more. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you ready to do this, Harry?” Zayn asked, giving him a sideways glance. All the boys were in a circle, reviewing the plan. They were about to walk onstage and once they started, they couldn't back out. Zayn and Harry would be right in the line of fire. Simon wouldn’t be happy with either of them, and it was risky. But it was for Louis. </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s get this over with,” Harry said with a sigh. He knew that it would be a long show without Louis there, but he knew that it was important that they stayed focused on the task. Not only did they owe the fans a great show, but they had to help Louis. </p><p>The show started out as normal, well as normal as it could be without Louis. Liam made a joke about Louis needing a break from the rest of the boys just to acknowledge his absence, but ignoring Eleanors existence. They went through the set list as normal, except Harry covered all of Louis’ solos. Management was yelling in their earpieces but they all ignored it, Niall laughing loudly at one particular comment.</p><p>During Little Things is when the irreversible plans began to start. During Louis’ line “I have loved you since we were 18” he sang “16” then yelled “I miss you” outside of the mic so it wasn’t really picked up but people read his lips. Management cut Harry’s mic after that which is what the boys planned on. After a discreet thumbs up from Niall and a nod in confirmation from Harry, he stopped playing the guitar. </p><p>“Well well well it seems like we have a technical difficulty on our hands!” Liam called out with a laugh. “Isn’t that great! Well I guess we will start the conversation portion early. What do you say?” </p><p>The crowd screamed in agreement and that’s when the signs started to pop up, another part of the plan falling into place. Harry looked over at Zayn who was smirking. They were really doing this. </p><p>“Well boys I think we should read some of these lovely signs shall we?” Zayn stood up walking towards Harry, both of them moving down the stage to get closer. Management had protested, claiming the mic to be working again, which just bettered the plan. “Look at this one!” Zayn laughed pointing at one near the front, “read it haz!”</p><p>Harry grinned at the crowd, laughing loudly as he read the sign out loud. “If Larry hates Larries, then why are we always winning?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he gave the girl holding the sign a discreet wink, causing her to scream loudly. </p><p>Zayn laughed in response, looking for another one to read. “Louis, will you marry me?” he read out loud. “No one told you he wouldn’t be at the show, huh?” Zayn asked. “Probably for the better, he’s a lost cause. Madly in love, he is,” Zayn said, winking at Harry in a way that could be played off as a joke. A girl standing next to the sign holder screamed “WHAT THE FUCK!” causing the audience and all the boys to burst into laughter. </p><p>Before Zayn could find another sign to read, the music to their next song was playing loudly. It was a warning. The plan was going exactly as it was meant to. Zayn gave Harry a nod, almost as if telling him they could take a break and perform the song like it was supposed to be. The boys didn’t sound nearly as good as they did with Louis, but it was going as well as could be expected. </p><p>The rest of the concert went about normal, Niall throwing in a lyric change in She's not afraid, changing the lyrics to “he’s not afraid of all the meetings” which got his mic cut off but he laughed and the rest of the boys smiled brightly. </p><p>Once they finished the encore, they thanked the fans and walked offstage. Zayn pulled out his phone to take a selfie, but really that was just a distraction. While he pretended to look at it he pressed record on his voice memos before pocketing his phone. As soon as they were out of sight of the audience, Zayn and Harry were grabbed by two large men. </p><p>“Mr. Cowell needs to see you now.” The man that had Harry in his arms told them and they were dragged off. Niall and Liam yelled after them, wishing them luck and telling them to stand up for themselves. Zayn and Harry looked at each other and smiled, they were about to take Simon down. </p><p>As soon as they were in front of Simon, they could tell the man was beyond angry. “What the hell was that little show you boys put on?” he asked, slamming his hand on the desk. </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Zayn said, leaning back in his chair, almost casually. “We had to find some way to make the concert interesting, considering you sent Louis on holiday and all,” he added. </p><p>“You know what you two did. I’ve specifically told you to let the rumors die down. I’m doing this for your,” he yelled, pointing a finger at Harry, “career. And you’re throwing everything I’m doing for you in the garbage,” he said, his voice filled with anger. </p><p>“You aren’t doing any of this for my career. And even if you were, it wouldn’t matter. My fiance is more important to me than my career,” Harry said, smugly. At the word fiance, Zayn’s head snapped towards Harry, but he quickly covered it up like he had already known. </p><p>Simona's face grew more red and he threw the papers on his desk to the ground, standing in a fury. “You don’t know what’s good for you! Your so called fiancé”,He spat the word out like it was poison, “knows this as well! He’s not worth any of this trouble and you should get that through your thick head!” He grabbed onto the table. </p><p>“You’re insane” Zayn laughed, keeping himself calm. He couldn’t get out of control, no matter how worked up he was getting.</p><p>“You boys need to cut all of this nonsense right now.” Simon growled leaning over the desk to glare at them. “Or do you forget I control everything in that poor boy's life right now? Including his safety.” He threatened causing Harry to freeze up. He hadn’t been in the room while Simon had so blatantly threatened to harm Louis before and seeing it now frightened him. </p><p>He took some deep breaths remaining calm despite all his instincts to punch the man in front of him. He had to stick to the plan, Louis would be safe if he just stuck to the plan. </p><p>“What exactly are you sayin?” Harry gritted out, resting his hands on his thighs and clenched them into fists. Zayn shot him a quick look telling him to chill out. </p><p>Simon’s lips turned up into a grimace and he turned his screen around showing plane tickets. “Louis is scheduled to fly home in 13 days you see, it would be most unfortunate if the engine had a.. let’s say complication.” He smirked looking Harry dead in his eyes. </p><p>“Are you threatening Louis’ life right now?” Harry asked, standing up from where he was sitting. It wasn’t even for the recording. This was pure hatred. “Are you threatening to murder my fiancé all because you think it’ll sell more records?” Harry asked, his voice low and dangerous. </p><p>Simon just smiled, the red color of his face fading. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was enjoying this. “Call it what you will, but all publicity is good publicity. Plus it would do the band some good in general, you lot would be better off without that tragedy in your lives.” Simon's tone was scarily calm, a dramatic switch from the angry yelling from before. It felt dangerous. </p><p>“Fuck you, you don’t know anything.” Zayn spit out standing up and grabbed onto Harry's arm to pull him with, but also to keep the man from moving towards Simon. “You’re absolutely mental.” </p><p>“I swear to god stay away from Louis. Or I’ll quit the band Simon.” Harry threatened back, the final phase of the plan coming into play. “You may have more experience in the music industry, but if you go anywhere near him, I will ruin your career,” Harry said. </p><p>“So will I. And I can guarantee the other boys will follow our lead. We don’t need you, we can find another management.” Zayn jumped in. He nodded at Harry in a show of support. </p><p>Simon went silent and shook his head in disbelief. “We will continue this discussion at another time. No need to jump to dramatics. Have a good break boys.” Simon had a blank face and waved in their direction, causing the men to grab the boys and drag them out. </p><p>As soon as they were out of the hands of Simon’s employees, Harry turned to Zayn, his hands shaking. He was furious. “Did you get it?” he asked. </p><p>Zayn quickly pulled out the recorder. “I have it all right here,” he said, his own voice shaking slightly. “Simon’s career is over. His life is over. We’re getting him put away.” </p><p>Harry leaned in and pulled Zayn into a tight hug, letting a single tear stream down his face. The anger and emotion flowing out of him, being replaced with hope and relief. </p><p>“Thank you, god,  thank you Z.” He breathed out squeezing him tight before pulling away. </p><p>Zayn patted his back and smiled at him once he could see his face. “Don’t thank me, he deserves this. You and Louis deserve better. And you’ll get it.” He told him seriously. “I’m going to go back and let the boys know everything went well, you call your fiance,” he said, giving Harry a pointed look, “and let him know.” He winked and started to walk away. “Don’t get too distracted!” He yelled down the hallway shooting him a wink causing Harry to laugh and flip him off.</p><p>Harry laughed in response, quickly finding a quiet spot away from wandering eyes to call Louis. The older man picked up on the second ring. “Hey, love. How’s it going?” he asked, giving him a small smile. </p><p>“It’s going fine, Haz. I heard about what you and Zayn did, it’s all over Twitter” he said, and Harry could hear the smile in his voice. </p><p>“We have it, Lou. We have it recorded,” he said, wanting to cry. He couldn’t believe that this was almost over. They were so close to everything coming to a close. </p><p>“You mean it actually worked?” Louis asked, almost sounding surprised. </p><p>Harry smiled. “Yeah, it did. I’ve gotta talk to the boys, but we’re taking it to the police, to the press… Wherever it has to go. We’re getting rid of him,” Harry promised. </p><p>“I love you so much, Hazza,” Louis said, his voice quiet. </p><p>“I love you, too, Lou,” he replied. </p><p>“I can’t believe it… I just want to be in your arms right now.” Louis told him, longing in his voice. “You're so incredible Harry, you didn’t have to do all this for me.” </p><p>Harry scoffed and just smiled brighter. “Of course I did baby, I’d never ever let anybody try and hurt you or ruin your confidence. You’re mine babe, and no one will come between that.” He told him, leaning against the wall behind him. </p><p>Louis shook his head in disbelief, a smile froze onto his face. “You’re so-“ he got cut off by someone walking into the room. Louis put his phone on mute and put it down for a second causing Harry to frown in confusion. </p><p>“Lou? Hey baby you there? Louis?” He called through the phone, when there was a lack of response he began to worry. He couldn’t see anyone as the phone was positioned towards the ceiling now and he couldn’t hear due to it being muted. His mind automatically went to the worst case scenarios, Simon made good on his threat and Louis has just been attacked and Harry couldn’t do anything or maybe.. </p><p>“Sorry bout that love but I just got the best news” Harry immediately sagged in relief once Louis picked the phone back up and spoke. “You alright?” Louis asked in concern seeing the state of his fiancé. </p><p>“Yeah” Harry laughed it off, of course Louis was fine. They had won. “Yeah of course, who was that?” He asked, biting his lip softly. </p><p>“Simon just called the trip off. I’m coming home.” Louis told him, repositioning himself on the bed. “We have a flight scheduled for this afternoon.” </p><p>“No!” Harry protested, Simon's words ringing through his mind. ‘it would be most unfortunate if the engine had a.. let’s say complication’. “I’ll come get you, I can be on the first flight out and we can fly back together. It’ll be a new beginning,” he said quickly. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, love. I’ll be home by tonight,” he said, giving Harry a confused look. </p><p>“I really want to, though. Lou, please just wait for me? I’ll be there before you know it,” he said, pleading with Louis. </p><p>“Yeah, okay, love. I’ll see you soon,” Louis said, giving him a soft smile. </p><p>“Okay.” Harry smiled back, letting out the breath he had been holding. “I’m going to go book the flight now. I’ll text you once I’m about to take off okay? I love you.” </p><p>Louis shook his head amused by Harrys antics and laughed. “Okay love. See you soon, love you too.” He replied then hung up. </p><p>Harry all but skipped back to the room the rest of the boys were in, joy radiating off of him. Everything went perfect and soon he would be with his fiancé. Nothing could ruin his mood.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry needs to do something.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for such a long wait! But since you all were so nice here’s a nice chapter for you!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry burst into the room all the boys looked up from the circle they were conversing in. </p><p>“Hey woah where did that smile come from?” Niall smiled back up at him, noticing Harry's vibrant mood. He was extremely worried about the plan earlier, he and Liam felt nothing but concern for the other boys while they were in that meeting. So seeing Harry so happy felt like a ton of bricks were just lifted off his shoulders. </p><p>“I’m bringing Louis home. But first I need to make a pit stop, and I need all of your help” Harry told them. Liam was the first to move and pull Harry into a hug, Harry clutching onto him tightly and with a laugh. Niall was quick to join and finally Zayn did as well. </p><p>“Alright alright boys” Harry chuckled, pulling away from their grips. “Now does anyone know any good jewelers around here?” </p><p>Niall's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but Liam's face lit up. “No way! You and Lou? Oh my god H!” Liam exclaimed hugging Harry tight once more. “Congrats!” </p><p>“Holy shit!” Niall yelled jumping up and down in glee. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for like ever!” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes at their behavior. “Okay calm down, calm down, will you help me or not?” </p><p>“Are you kidding? You need all the direction you can get you giant,” Zayn teased a smirk on his lips. </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but grin. This was what it was all leading up to. This was real. After all of the “you’re it for me’s,” they were going to make it official. </p><p>Harry was going to propose. </p><p>Technically, they had already agreed to it. But this was real. He had to make it special. They deserved it. </p><p>“We have to hurry though,” Harry said, quickly. “Simon already told Lou he was cutting the trip short. He has a flight planned. I have to get there first,” he said, speaking faster than he usually did. </p><p>“Okay curly then what are we waiting for?” Niall grabbed his wrist as well as Liams and started pulling them towards the door. Liam grabbed Zayn's wrist to pull him along as well, they looked slightly ridiculous trailing along one another but they were all to ecstatic to care.</p><p>The car ride to the jewelers was filled with excited chatter as they all pitched in ideas on how Harry should propose and what the ring should look like. None of them had been this motivated or joyful in a long while. </p><p>Once they reached the store Harry took a deep breath before walking in. </p><p>It was overwhelming. He had no idea where to start, but luckily, the three other boys were already wandering off in different directions, each of them calling for Harry to come with them. </p><p>It was crazy to think that he was here, that he was doing this. At any time a fan could walk in and see, and he didn’t care. He was going to propose to the love of his life. And this was something Simon couldn’t ruin. </p><p>“What about this one, Haz?” Zayn asked, calling him over. Harry looked down at the case Zayn was gesturing to, and inside was a gorgeous ring. It was definitely expensive, but money wasn’t an issue. It was the perfect balance of masculinity, with just a bit of flare. It was Louis. </p><p>“Um excuse me?” Harry looked up getting the attention of the salesman. “Do you do engravings?” He asked, chewing on his bottom lip gently. The ring was gorgeous, but he needed to add another touch. </p><p>“We do. It’s an extra fee of course but it’ll just take a few minutes and we can get that all ready for you” The man smiled politely. </p><p>“I’ll take it then. Uh here’s what I would like it to say” Harry took a piece of paper and a pen that was on the counter and discreetly wrote the sentence before folding it and handing it to the man. He nodded and took the ring to the back. </p><p>“Hey what did that say? I went to know!” Niall whined. “As captain of this ship I deserve to know the full details of this proposal” He crossed his arms trying to be threatening but he just looked like a human puppy dog. </p><p>“Oh shut up” Zayn slapped his head lightly nudging Harry's side and shooting him a wink. </p><p>“You’ll find out” Harry chuckled leaning against the counter letting all his anxiety roll off of him. “You’ll just have to wait until Lou sends you pictures.” </p><p>Niall groaned and pretended to faint making Liam rush to catch him. “Drama queen” He grumbled, ruffling Niall's hair. </p><p>The salesman came back about 15 minutes later with the ring in a box and wrapped up. Harry paid for it without a second thought and soon he was leaving the store with the box stuffed into his pocket, a smile cemented onto his face. </p><p>“To the airport please” Harry told the driver. “I’m on my way baby” Harry whispered to his lock screen, a picture of Louis smiling in their bed shining back at him. </p><p>“Louis rescue turned proposal here we come!” Niall yelled out the window causing them all to laugh and settle into their seats. None of them could wait to reunite with their band member, friend and final piece of their makeshift family. </p><p>The drive felt like it took forever, even if Harry knew that wasn’t the case. As soon as he got to the airport he said his goodbyes to the other boys, promising that he would be back soon. </p><p>If the drive seemed long, the flight seemed never ending. He had been filled with excitement and nerves that didn’t let him test. But eventually, Harry had made it. He was in Amsterdam. </p><p>He all but rushed into the airport, his eyes scanning the large room for Louis. He had sent him a text with his arrival time, and he knew Louis would be there waiting for him. As soon as he saw him, he ran as fast as he could and wrapped his arms around him. “I missed you so much,” he whispered. </p><p>“I missed you too, Hazza,” Louis said, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the other man. People were staring, but neither one of them cared. If all went as planned, Simon wouldn’t be an issue anymore. </p><p>Harry finally pulled away, remembering the box in his pocket. “Lou, I —I know this isn’t the best way to do this but,” but he didn’t want everyone to see it. He knew the second he got on one knee, the whole world would know. But he couldn’t wait. He pulled the box out of his pocket, carefully placing it in Louis’ hand. “I want to marry you, Lou,” he said, his voice quiet. </p><p>“Hazza..” Louis’ mouth dropped as one hand flew up to cover his mouth while the other gripped the box. “Oh my god” He gasped out tears quickly filling his eyes, but unlike before these were happy tears. </p><p>“You haven’t answered yet love, I’m getting a bit nervous over here” Harry teased cupping Louis’ face and rubbing his thumb across his cheekbones, catching the tears that started to fall. He stared into his lovers eyes and he just knew this was the beginning of something special. </p><p>“Are you kidding? Of fucking course I’m saying yes you asshole” Louis laughed through his tears. Without another word he pressed their lips together in a harsh yet passionate kiss. All of their pent up frustration and love for one another was flowing through the motions, finally being released into something positive for the both of them. </p><p>“I love you Louis Tomlinson” Harry whispered once they pulled away for air, their foreheads pressed together so they shared a breath. </p><p>“Louis Styles actually” Louis teased pecking Harry's lips just because he could. </p><p>“You know I could get used to that” Harry chuckled. He pulled away from their embrace and gently took the ring out of the box Louis was holding. </p><p>“Is that..” Louis cut himself off once he saw the ring, his breath immediately leaving his body. The ring was a gorgeous silver color with a few small diamonds, but what really stood out were the words engraved into the inside of the band.</p><p> ‘You’re my forever’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Louis and Harry make it back home but not everything can stay sweet can it?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So sorry for the long wait but a lot has happened as y’all have known!! Anyway I hope you like this rollercoaster of a chapter. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis’ breath was knocked out of his lungs once he fully absorbed the ring and the meaning behind it. </p><p>“Oh my.. oh haz” Louis’ voice cracked and ended the space between them by pulling Harry into a hug. “You fucking sap” He laughed through teary eyes. “making me look like a pansy over here love.” He gripped onto Harry's shirt planting little kisses into Harry's neck where his face was nestled.</p><p>“Sorry babe” Harry chuckled resting a hand on Louis’ lower back while the other played with his hair. “But I meant it before and I want to mean it forever. You’ll always be mine, and I’ll be yours. We are meant for forever, nothing can come between us yeah?” </p><p>Louis just nodded, relishing in the warmth of Harry’s body against his own after the lonely nights in Amsterdam. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before they were interrupted by one of the security guards Harry brought with him telling them it was time to board the private jet. They reluctantly pulled apart but Louis caught Harry’s hand in his own, and they walked hand in hand to the jet. </p><p>“The rumors will be flying in hours,” Louis said, looking at Harry once they were safely on the private jet. But the smile on his face was enough to show that he didn’t care. </p><p>“Let them,” Harry replied, a matching grin on his face. “We’re gonna be free, Lou. He won’t be able to control us anymore, we have the tape… There’s no way he can get out of it.” </p><p>“I love you so much, Hazza,” Louis said. The short time they’d been apart had been too long. </p><p>“I love you too, Louis,” he said. “We’ll be home soon, go ahead and sleep,” Harry said, knowing how long the flight would feel. </p><p>“Okay,” Louis nodded and cuddled into Harry's side so he could hear his heartbeat. Harry smiled at the movement and just wrapped his arms around him, softly singing him a song to lull him to sleep. Having Louis back in his arms, this time as a fiancé, he felt on top of the world as his chest ached with love. </p><p>Once they touched down back in London the rest of the boys were waiting for them with a sign that read ‘for the curly lad and his short fiancé’ causing Louis to scoff and Harry to burst into laughter. </p><p>“Welcome home lads!” Liam greeted pulling them into tight hugs before Niall and Zayn followed suit. </p><p>“Let me see! Let me see!” Niall burst out grabbing Louis’ hand. “Awee look boys! Isn’t that just the sweetest” He pointed around the writing. Zayn was smirking and gave Harry a discreet thumbs up while Liam was smiling widely at the sight of the ring. Louis was blushed red, completely flustered. </p><p>“Oi that’s enough out of you Ireland” he mumbled smacking his hand away. The boys all laughed and everything just felt back to normal. </p><p>Zayn pulled Louis into another hug out of nowhere. “I’m glad you’re getting your happy ending Lou, you deserve it. Simon can’t ruin this you hear? I expect only happy thoughts from now on.” He whispered into his ear holding onto the smaller lad tight . </p><p>Louis was happy. He was genuinely, seriously happy. As soon as Zayn pulled him into a hug, Louis held tight onto his friend. “Thank you for everything, Z. Best man?” He mumbled, voice quiet enough where only Zayn could hear. He couldn’t bring himself to speak in a full sentence, not wanting to turn into an emotional mess in front of his bandmates. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck Tommo, for sure,” Zayn said, surprised that Louis had asked him. The two boys pulled away from the hug. As soon as they disconnected, Liam spoke. </p><p>“It’s good to have you back, mate. It’s been plain hell without you here really,” Liam said, giving him a quick hug. “I missed you, Tommo,” he said, giving him a smile. </p><p>Louis smiled back brightly, not able to wipe it off his face if he tried. “Okay okay knock it off will ya? You boys are gonna make me teary and I have a reputation ya hear?” He sarcastically told them off but his voice still held fondness. </p><p>“Oh of course lord tommo” Niall quickly replied, easily falling back into the banter. </p><p>“Now that’s more like it” Louis patted his back and Harry flicked his head slightly shaking his head at the antics with a chuckle. </p><p>“My own fiancé siding against me? I don’t think my poor heart can take it” He whined, pretending to faint but Zayn caught him before he could get too far. </p><p>“I take it back Niall marry me instead” Harry turned to the Irish boy and dropped to one knee causing him to fall into a fit of laughter. </p><p>“Finally I knew you would reach your senses one day” Niall took the fake ring and pretended to slide it on his finger. “Niall Styles at your service.” </p><p>Louis quickly popped back up and shoved him lightly “hush up Horan if you know what’s good for ya there’s only room for two Styles in the building and those belong to Hazza and myself” He waved his finger in his face like he was a child being scolded. </p><p>“Alright children playtime is over” Liam finally pulled himself together to say and pulled them both under his arms. “We have a celebration to attend!” </p><p>“Let’s go, the night isn’t getting any younger, lads, and I’m not getting any drunker yet unfortunately,” Niall said, only halfway joking. </p><p>Before long, the five boys were all headed towards the hotel, each of them happier than they had been in months. </p><p>As soon as they got to the hotel, they turned on the TV to a random movie channel and they got out the drinks, spreading out across the room. Harry and Louis were more clingy than usual, with only a little bit of light teasing from the other boys. </p><p>“I love you. Thank you Haz” Louis randomly whispered into Harry’s ear during one of the louder parts of the movie that peaked all of their interests. </p><p>“Hm? What for babe?” Harry asked quietly, turning to look down at him. </p><p>“For everything. Loving me. Fighting for me. Choosing me.” Louis played with the front of Harry’s shirt to avoid eye contact. Harry’s heart filled with admiration as he listened to the words. </p><p>“Oh baby. Lou,” Harry used a finger to tilt Louis’ chin up so he had to look at him. “I love you, and I’d do it all over again if it meant I got to hold you like this.” He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to the other boys lips. </p><p>Louis kept his eyes closed and nodded kissing him once more and resuming their cuddling position and focused on the movie. Liquor flowed through his veins making him feel warm, but he couldn’t tell how much of that was from being with the other boys. </p><p>Before long, they were all focused on the movie again, Louis’ head laying against Harry’s chest. He jumped slightly when the loud sound of a ringing phone went off, catching all of their attention. Harry quickly grabbed his phone, looking at the caller ID. “Simon,” he said, and the one word was enough to make Liam mute the TV, the movie forgotten. </p><p>Harry pressed the green button, accepting the call. “Hello?” he answered, his naturally slow voice even slower than normal. “Right now? It’s like —almost midnight,” he said. Not to mention he was a little ways past tipsy at this point. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, I’ll be there.” </p><p>When Harry hung up the phone, he looked up to see four sets of eyes looking at him. “Simon’s assistant,” he explained. “He wants to see me in his office. Said they’ve already sent a car for me,” he said. </p><p>“We’re all going,” Niall said, before anyone could get a word out. </p><p>“Niall’s right. No one deals with him alone, but especially not you and Tommo,” Liam agreed. “If you’re going, all of us are.” </p><p>None of them were in the right state of being for a business meeting, but they all agreed. They were in this together. </p><p>The car ride was extremely tense. Harry didn’t allow Louis to leave his arms, not that he tried to. And the usual banter and conversation that occurred between the boys was replaced by a sharp silence. Louis’ leg was bouncing rapidly due to the nerves and the comforting hand Harry rested on it did little to nothing. </p><p>Once they arrived Simons assistant eyed all of them with a look of disdain but waved them through and led them to the room they all dreaded. </p><p>“Ah boys. I wasn’t expecting the whole lot of you, but I guess I should have assumed.” Simon greeted in fake warmth. “Take a seat.” </p><p>“We’d rather not.” Zayn spoke up crossing his arms, standing slightly in front of the couple in a protective stance. </p><p>“We don’t plan on staying long, after all it’s late.” Liam added, standing to Zayn's left. Niall stood on Harry’s right resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing in support. </p><p>“Of course my apologies. I’m sure it’ll be a quick meeting as we are all in an understanding correct?” He stood up walking over to lean against the front of his desk so he was at their level. </p><p>The boys stayed silent not wanting to provoke anything so Simon continued. “Harry. Your stunt caught a lot of public attention. But I’m sure you're aware” He told him, staring him right in the eyes. “And now you need to fix it.”</p><p>“By stunt, do you mean seeing my fiancé for the first time in person after you sent him away because you have this weird idea that the entire world is as homophobic as you are?” Harry asked, alcohol giving him courage to speak up.</p><p>“What do you mean fix it?” Louis asked, speaking up from where Harry held him close against his side. </p><p>“I’m glad you asked, Louis,” Simon said, leaning back in his seat. “Taylor Swift has a new album coming out, and she needs some publicity. With the ‘Larry Stylinson’ rumors flying wild thanks to your little show, we need to quiet them down. It’s a win for the both of you, really,” Simon said. </p><p>“Absolutely not!” Louis spit out, “you are not handing out my fiancé to some girl who will no doubt write a song about how much of a ‘Dick’ he is. Fuck you Simon” He was getting more upset by the second. Harry pulled him as close as possible and Louis clutched onto him like he would fade away if he didn’t. </p><p>“They aren’t rumors. I don’t know if you’re blind or deaf or something but ‘Larry Stylinson’ has been real for years.” Zayn cut in glaring at their boss. </p><p>“Oh please boys settle down” Simon sushed them. “Everyone knows this phase will end up coming to an end eventually. And I’m just trying to help ease that public blow.” </p><p>“They’re getting married, I don’t know how you think that’s some kind of phase,” Niall said, sounding tired. “You’re not trying to help anyone but yourself. You think that if girls realize they don’t have a chance with either of them, they won’t bother buying our music. Which even though that’s so fucking wrong, you’re just worried that we won’t bring in as much money to go straight into your pocket,” he said. </p><p>“This is over, the games. Harry won’t pretend to be with Taylor,” Liam said, his voice firm. </p><p>“You forget, boys, it’s in Harry’s contract. We control his public image, and that includes who he interacts with and how,” Simon said. “There won’t be any arguments. You’re scheduled to be papped tomorrow outside of a store near your next venue. You’ll be there,” he said, leaving no room for argument. </p><p>“Not for much longer.” Zayn replied with as much venom as he could and all but dragged Louis and Harry out of there, Liam and Niall right behind. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Louis” Harry pulled him against his chest as soon as they were outside, pressing multiple kisses to his head while his arms cupped his body gently. </p><p>“I hate him. I truly hate him” Louis breathed out. He was shaking and he couldn’t get the replays out of his head. Simon threatening him, the car crash, being separated from Harry. “It was supposed to be over!” He yelled into Harry's chest, his voice cracking. “Not you. It shouldn’t have to be you. Let me go fix this.. he- he can have me do something. Not you.” Louis began frantically speaking. He couldn’t have Harry go through what he did, he couldn’t have his image damaged. Not his Harry. </p><p>Harry kept a tight hold on Louis. “No, you’re not going back in there. This will all be over soon, I promise,” Harry said, wrapping his arm around him. “Let’s just go back to the hotel,” he added, keeping his arms around Louis. </p><p>“No Harry I can’t- I promised that I wouldn’t ever let you take the heat for this. That you’d be safe. I can’t let you.. it’ll follow you for the rest of your career we all know how Taylor swifts 'exes’ end up!” He began again his breathing becoming more uneven. Liam and Niall tried to get him to breath but he just cut them off. “Harry I can’t- no no it’s supposed to be me not you” He begged whoever was listening, “please let me fix it haz please.” </p><p>“Babe, baby, Lou you need to breath with me,” Harry interrupted getting more worried for his fiancé. He cupped his face and looked him in the eyes. “Breath Lou.” </p><p>“I can’t- Haz I-“ He gasped out before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his knees buckled. </p><p>Harry immediately grabbed him so he didn’t hit the floor and sank down to the floor with him, cradling him against his chest. “Louis, hey Lou wake up come on baby” He begged lightly tapping his cheek to get a response. </p><p>Liam rushed down to help support Louis’ body. “We need to get him back to the hotel.” He told Harry once it was obvious Louis wasn’t going to awaken within the next few moments. “Zayn and Niall grab his legs, me and H will get his torso” He told them. The began to move to their positions but Harry stopped them.</p><p>“No no it’s fine, I’ll carry him” Harry said quietly, not looking away from Louis’ unconscious form. Liam went to say something but quickly shut his mouth and nodded, moving away so Harry had room to scoop him up. </p><p>Hart adjusted Louis so he had one arm under his knees and the other under his head. He slowly stood up and with the other boys beside him, he walked to the car. </p><p>As they entered the back of the car, none of them were in high spirits anymore. All of them thinking the same thing, this had to end. </p><p>A few minutes into the car ride, Louis began to stir awake, but Harry just leaned down to where he had Louis basically in his lap and whispered in his ear, “just go back to sleep, love, we’ll be at the hotel soon.” Louis didn’t argue, instead falling back to sleep easily. </p><p>“Tomorrow, while you're out doing your pap walk. I’ll take the footage to the courts.” Zayn broke the silence. Harry didn’t look away from Louis but nodded in acknowledgment. </p><p>“I’ll come with” Liam said patting Zayn's shoulder. “We’ll get it situated H.” </p><p>“I’ll watch Louis.” Niall said quietly. All of them looked at the small boy, wrapped up in Harry’s arms he looked so fragile. “He’ll need… I can be a distraction.” Niall smiled but it was weak. </p><p>“Thanks guys.” Harry whispered and that was the end of the conversation. As they reached the hotel, the boys walked with Harry just Incase he decided he needed help or wanted them to stay. Once they reached Louis and Harry’s room they bid him a goodnight and left well wishes for Louis, promising to meet back up before Harry left. </p><p>Harry laid Louis down gently on the bed before walking into the bathroom splashing a bit of water on his face. He walked back into the main room, pulling his shirt off and digging through his bag. “Hazza?” he heard a quiet voice say. </p><p>“I’m coming back to bed, Lou,” he said quickly, walking towards the bed and getting in. He wrapped his arms around his fiancé, and Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest. </p><p>“I love you so much, Hazza,” he whispered, just before falling asleep again. </p><p>“I love you too, Lou.” Harry whispered back, even though he was already asleep. He played with his hair to soothe both of them, using his other hand to keep Louis rested against his body. </p><p>Harry stayed up for another few hours just holding Louis close, and thinking about what they were going to do once everything was over. He tried to ignore the images of Louis fainting and the meeting with Simon but they always found a way to burst into his fantasy’s. </p><p>Eventually he started to doze, pulling Louis tighter against his body for good measure before finally allowing himself to  fade into sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry goes on his pap walk, Louis isn’t happy about it and Liam and Zayn have a talk with the police.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! So sorry for being gone for so long! I hope you like this update, things are happening y’all it’s getting closer to the reckoning! </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re fine to do this, Hazza,” Louis whispered, on his tip toes so he could reach up to wrap his arms around his fiancés neck. </p><p>It was almost time for Harry to meet with Taylor, and even though it was killing Louis to know that he couldn’t protect Harry, there was no talking the younger boy out of it. </p><p>“Yeah, Lou. You’ve been dealing with worse for months, years even. I can handle it, I promise,” Harry said. </p><p>“It’s not that I think you can’t handle it, I just you’d rather not have to.” Louis sighed resting his forehead against Harry’s. Harry didn’t respond and just wrapped his arms around him tighter. </p><p>It wasn’t long before Niall knocked on their hotel room door, and Louis hesitantly pulled away from Harry to open the door. “Hey, Nialler,” Louis said, giving him a sad smile. </p><p>“Hey boobear” Niall smiler back, throwing on a facade like nothing was out of the ordinary. “You better stick that chin up tommo cause I sure have a day planned for us, and it doesn’t involve moping about!” </p><p>Harry smiled at the Irish lad sending a look of gratitude his way. If anyone could get Louis out of his funk it would be Niall. </p><p>“I shouldn’t be out later than 5 so please don’t destroy the hotel room and be on your best behavior yeah?” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple and ruffling Niall’s hair. </p><p>“Yeah Nialler” Louis teased, reaching out to jab him in the side while he was preoccupied fixing his hair. </p><p>“Oi come off it mate” Niall laughed, shoving his tongue out to blow raspberries at Louis.</p><p>“Yeah Lou I was talking to you” Harry smiled, kissing his cheek, pulling back just in time to avoid a whack to his arm. </p><p>“Okay time for the curly lad to leave” Niall announced shoving him towards the door. </p><p>“I’ll see you after, okay, love?” Louis said, his voice turning serious. “I love you,” he said. </p><p>“I love you too, Lou. I’ll see soon,” he said, before he closed the door behind him. </p><p>“He’ll be fine, Tommo, I promise,” Niall said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. Louis sagged into the embrace and nodded. </p><p>“I know, it’s just… this is exactly what I’ve been trying to avoid ya know? And now it just seems like all of this is pointless.” Louis mumbled causing Niall to pull him into a proper embrace before pulling away. </p><p>“Stop that. There’s nothing you can do to change any of this, and you're almost free I promise. Now let’s go order some nandos aye? I’m starved.” Niall deflected pulling Louis towards the couch. “Put on the Telly and I’ll go order yeah?” </p><p>Louis nodded, throwing a pillow at the back of Niall's head as he walked away causing the other boy to burst into laughter and flip him off as he kept walking. Louis smiled and shook his head in amusement. He let himself be distracted by a football game that was playing and allowed his worries to fade into the background.</p><p>In the meantime, as Niall was placed on ‘distract Louis duty’, Liam and Zayn were leaving the hotel in order to get to the police station. </p><p>“You have the tape, right?” Zayn asked for the fifth time before they got in the uber they had ordered. It wasn’t exactly safe for them, but they knew it was a better option than taking one of Modest’s cars. </p><p>“Of course I have the tape,” he answered again, sliding in beside Zayn in the back of the car. </p><p>“This has to be over,” Zayn said below his breath, before going quiet. They didn’t want to discuss what was happening with the stranger driving them to the police department. When they got to their location, they gave their driver a generous tip before getting out of the car and walking towards the entrance. </p><p>Once they were in the police station they asked to speak to a detective, after which they gave a copy of their recording too. They were both questioned in a back room on what they personally have experienced as the officer wrote down and recorded their answers. The whole process took about an hour. They were warned to stay away from Simon and his team as much as possible, even though they were on tour. </p><p>Liam and Zayn took every word to heart and promised to be in touch if anything else happened. The officers said it may take a week or so for anything to be pursued as they gathered more evidence on the man and his business.</p><p>“Do you think this will fix anything?” Liam asked Zayn once they got back to the car waiting for them. “Like.. I know things will be better once he’s gone but I can’t help but feel that everything is going to change..” </p><p>Zayn looked at his friend taking a moment to think the words over. “I don’t know” he finally admitted. “I hope so, they deserve it. And so do we.” He nudged his shoulder with a small smile. “We just have to trust that everything will work out, only positive thinking okay?”</p><p>Liam nodded and rested his head on Zayn's shoulder for comfort. “You’re right. It’ll be fine.” He said before closing his eyes. They sat in silence in that position for the rest of the ride back to the hotel.</p><p>As Zayn and Liam were arriving back at the hotel to meet with Niall and Louis, Harry was leaning against a wall as he waited for his cue to meet the paparazzi. </p><p>Taylor hadn’t arrived yet, but he knew that at any moment she would show up and it would be time to begin. Almost as if on cue, Harry was given the sign by a member of his security that Taylor had arrived and it was almost time for them to go. </p><p>A member of One Direction’s team had tipped off the paparazzi that Taylor and Harry would be having lunch at a local cafe. As Harry walked over to meet Taylor they were blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras. They were about a block away from the restaurant so they had to navigate through all of them. </p><p>“Good gosh this is insane!” Taylor laughed once she and Harry reached one another. “Hi nice to see you again, not that this is the perfect scenario but it could be worse.” She shrugged and leaned up to give him a hug. </p><p>“Isn’t that the understatement of the year” Harry replied hugging her back. “Let’s get this over with yeah? I’d really rather have this show cut as short as possible, no offense” He told her as they pulled away.</p><p>“Alright I see how it is” She winked and took his hand in hers. “This shouldn’t be too hard to pretend” She didn’t leave room for a response before she started walking, a smile plastered onto her face as she began to wave at the cameras. Clearly she had done this multiple times, and seemed to enjoy it for the most part. Taylor was a nice girl, Harry had met her on multiple occasions and enjoyed her company. He also couldn’t blame her for using pap walks as promo, that was normal in their industry, but he just wished it wasn’t him. </p><p>Harry didn’t even attempt to look happy. If everything worked out as planned, this would be the last time he would have to pretend. </p><p>He was walking faster than normal, trying to maneuver his way through the paparazzi. When they finally arrived at the restaurant, Harry was relieved. They sat at a small table near the back of the restaurant as the paparazzi slowly lost interest. </p><p>“So what did you and Tomlinson do to get this set up?” Taylor asked, as drinks were set on the table for them. Harry and Louis’ relationship was an open secret in Hollywood, almost everyone in the industry knowing about them as they couldn’t keep their hands of themselves most of the time. </p><p>“Nothing truly” Harry responded honestly, he didn’t feel like they did anything wrong. “Simons just a prick, and hopefully we’ll be done with him soon.” </p><p>“Ah looking to change management? Well I hope it works out, and if you need any help let me know I can hook you up with someone” She told him. </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind” He responded, taking a sip of his water. They both ordered something light, neither of them particularly hungry. They talked about Taylor’s new album and how there was a song that was set up to reflect their ‘relationship’. </p><p>“Well it’s not like a revenge song” She explained, “more like a stereotypical breakup song, nothing too harsh or reflective on you as a person. More just like a boohoo I’m sad but still powerful you know?” She rambled pausing to take a bite of food once in a while. </p><p>Harry bit his lip and nodded, that didn’t sound awful. He knew once he and Louis come out most of the fans would know the song was fake, but he also knew there would be skeptics who thought it was true and he might get some backlash from both sides. For faking a relationship or for being in one and hurting her. “Well I wish you the best of luck, can’t wait to hear the track” He smiled, he wasn’t lying. He truly did like her music but he knew this particular one wouldn’t be his favorite. </p><p>“Thank you, the same goes for your next album. How’s that going? I heard through the grapevine there has been trouble during recording?” She asked, resting her head on her hand. </p><p>Harry explained that there were disagreements on who should sing what and the rights of their lyrics but that overall they felt great about their music and couldn’t wait to release it once they finished. He gushed about Louis’ writing and how he felt he was growing in the music industry and that once they left Simon he hoped he would become more confident in the things he wrote in performance. </p><p>“You guys are so cute, I’m totally jealous.” She teased grabbing her purse as they payed for the bill. “Thank you for sharing that with me, I can’t wait to see what you guys next. And I hope this” she pointed at herself then at him “doesn’t have to happen again. No hard feelings.” </p><p>Harry laughed genuinely and nodded, “no hard feelings, I agree” He stood up and pulled her into a hug. “Thanks for being so cool about this, good luck on your album.” </p><p>“It was no problem! A win win for both of us right?” She winked. They shared one last hug before walking out of the restaurant, once again being bombarded with paparazzi. They took pictures and answered a few of the non personal questions that were being shouted before both of their teams came in and grabbed them. They shared a last farewell and best wishes before being brought to their respective separate cars. </p><p>Harry let out a sigh of relief and melted into the car. He pulled out his phone to send a text to Louis to let him know he was coming but decided to FaceTime him instead. The phone rang a couple times before it connected, but Louis wasn’t the one who answered. It was Niall. </p><p>“Nialler? Where’s Lou?” Harry asked in confusion, he thought Louis would be anxiously waiting by the phone for him to contact him. </p><p>“Calm down H he’s right here” Niall panned the phone to his side where Louis was curled up asleep on the couch. He was cuddling a pillow and his head was laid on Niall's shoulder, which made Harry's heart ache for him. “He knocked out not to long ago, we watched the telly for a bit but he couldn’t focus. I made him tea and he worried himself to sleep.” Niall said softly, keeping his volume down. </p><p>“Thank you Niall, for everything.” Harry responded taking in the scene of his boyfriend, he was so grateful for all his friends for being there for them. “I couldn’t have asked for anything else, well done you leprechaun.” </p><p>“Aye! Shut it or I’ll steal your man” Niall faked offense pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead causing him to mumble and cuddle deeper into Niall. “See that? I’ve got him wrapped around my finger already” </p><p>“Oh fuck off” Harry rolled his eyes, “I already put a ring on that, he’s mine” </p><p>Niall put his free hand up in defense, “fineee i guess you’re right” He shook his head like he was disappointed. “Hurry up yeah? I didn’t sign up to be a human pillow, Liam and Zayn are on their way and I’m sure they’ll take over if you don’t get here first.” </p><p>“Alright alright, be back soon. See ya” Harry waved and hung up. He couldn’t wait to be back at the hotel, his boy was waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the case moves forward, something else has to end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry for what you are about to read... </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed since the ‘Taylor Incident’ as they started to refer to it as, and everything was relatively calm. They had been on their best behavior since acting as normal as possible, or whatever Simon's version of ‘normal’ was, so they wouldn’t get into trouble. Louis and Harry separated on stage and acted distant in interviews despite how much it pained them to do so. They all had been working with the police while they gathered a case against Simon, and they were advised to act in a way that wouldn’t make him suspicious of their actions. So they acted as if they had finally succumbed to Simons wishes and listened to whatever he said, and he seemed to be none the wiser. </p><p>It seemed like it had been a lifetime before Liam got a call from their team of lawyers, stating that they had finally built a steady case against Simon. They had told him that it was in the best interest of the five boys to distance themselves, and they would settle on a restraining order as soon as possible if the band agreed. </p><p>“Yes! Thank you so much” Harry jumper in since Liam had the call on speaker. “How long will that take?” </p><p>“The restraining order should only take a day to process and then he should get a summon from the court within the week” The officer responded. “Then that process depends on how quickly the jury makes a verdict.” </p><p>Harry held Louis close to his chest and kissed the top of his head “it’s happening baby” He whispered a large smile plastered on his face. Louis had a matching expression and hugged him tightly. </p><p>“Thank you so much for all of your help” Liam told the officer, “we appreciate it so much.”</p><p>“Not a problem sir, have a good day now” The officer replied before hanging up. </p><p>“Goodbyeee simonnnn” Niall broke the quiet with a yell, jumping up and punching the air. </p><p>“So it’s really over? Like we’re actually getting away from him,” Louis said, shocked. Of course he knew that this was the plan, but there was still a part of him that doubted it. </p><p>“Yeah, it’s really over,” Liam said, a smile on his face. “As of tomorrow, Simon legally can’t come near you.” </p><p>Louis sagged in relief and held tightly onto Harry “thank god” he breathed out hugging him right before pulling back to take Harry's hand in his own and kissing the ring that was placed there. “Thank you” he whispered, looking into Harry's eyes before turning to the rest of the boys. “Thank all of you, for sticking up for me and just being here. And helping Harry when I couldn’t.” He bit his lip in slight embarrassment. “After this I ban all emotions, no ones allowed to be sappy ever again.” He finished fake glaring at all of them trying to switch the conversation for himself. </p><p>“Before Louis bans us from being sappy, group hug,” Niall said, basically jumping into Louis almost knocking him over, and the other boys followed. </p><p>As soon as the five pulled out of the hug, Niall spoke again. “We finally have complete creative control. The five of us are going to do so much with this. It’s everything we wanted since they put us in a band,” he said. </p><p>Zayn took a breath and looked at the floor “actually.. I have something to say.” He said avoiding all of their gazes. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. </p><p>“Zayn?” Louis asked, stepping away from Harry and closer to the man in question. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “What is it?” </p><p>“I’m uh.. I’m leaving the band.” He said so quietly no one could understand him. </p><p>“What was that?” Liam asked, stepping closer as well. “Zayn you have to speak up.” </p><p>“I’m leaving.” He spoke up, finally tearing his gaze from the floor, “the band. I’m leaving the band. Starting immediately.” </p><p>“What the fuck, Zayn?” Louis said. “You’re joking, right?” </p><p>“It was never my plan to be in a boyband. It wasn’t any of yours either. You guys should know as well as I do that all of this shit is nothing but fabricated lies that they use to sell records.” </p><p>“That was the whole point of this, though. Zayn, we just got out of that,” Harry said. </p><p>“Just because Simon’s gone doesn’t mean we’re free. We’re still stuck in this fucking contract,” Zayn said. “And I can afford to buy out, so I am.”</p><p>“So what the hell was this all for?” Louis was shaking in anger. “Did none of these mean anything to you? Do we? Do I?” He spat out getting into Zayns face. “After all of this your just going to fuck off and abandon us?” </p><p>Zayn held up his hands in defense “I didn’t say that!” He raised his voice to match Louis’ “just because I’m leaving the band doesn’t mean I’m leaving you guys.” </p><p>“It sure seems like it.” Louis yelled, causing Harry and Niall to walk to him and squeeze his shoulders in comfort, which barely had any affect. </p><p>“How long have you known you were leaving?” Liam finally broke his silence. He had gone pale and he looked like he was going to be sick, their so called leader was broken. </p><p>“Officially? Since before Louis’ accident. But I’ve thought about it since the beginning.” Zayn admitted looking back down not able to stare at the looks of shock and hurt on his band mates - ex band mates - faces. </p><p>“So the last few years have all been a fucking lie?” Louis asked. “I thought we were supposed to be friends. Brothers.” Louis said, hurt evident in his voice. </p><p>“You know as well as I do that this wasn’t the plan for any of us! We all auditioned to be solo artists. You can’t act like I’m the bad guy because I’m not too scared to try anymore!” Zayn said. </p><p>“And you think we are scared?” Louis asked. The others in the room had basically become invisible. This was between Louis and Zayn. </p><p>“I think you’re too scared to step away from the safety of your boyfriend and make a fucking career for youself,” Zayn said. “Have fun hiding in his shadow for the rest of your life, but I’m not fucking doing it.” </p><p>Louis froze up in shock, Zayn had been nothing short of supportive and lovely through this whole experience with Simon. The band in general even, where did these thoughts come from? “Fuck you. Fuck you!” Louis spat out. “You were supposed to be my best mate. my best man. Are you fucking kidding me Zayn! You could have said something at anytime! But lying to us for so long and then dropping this shit? Fuck yourself.” He started to walk towards the door, pausing before he could fully exit. “Leave! Whatever! Don’t fucking contact me again.” He yelled, before slammed the door and leaving. </p><p>The rest of the boys who had been previously frozen in shock started to come back to their senses. Zayn was breathing heavily, his face red in anger and his eyes were watery. Betraying his normally cool and collected behavior. </p><p>“That was way too much Zayn.” Niall shook his head stepping away. “I can’t believe.. I just can’t right now.” He bit his lip and left the room as well wiping his eyes which only broke Zayn's heart farther. </p><p>Liam was crying as well at this point, he stood still for a moment longer before hugging Zayn tightly. “Can we talk later? Please? This.. I don’t even know what to say.” He pulled back his voice shaking. “Just don’t leave without saying goodbye yeah?” </p><p>Zayn just nodded not knowing how to respond. He had never seen Liam like that, and after Louis and Nialls reaction he didn’t expect him to want to see him again. Liam nodded back and left as well. The only person left was Harry. </p><p>Harry was standing right where he had been, his face covered in a mixture of shock, hurt, anger and worry. His hands were clenched so tight he was leaving nail marks into his palms. </p><p>“I can’t believe you said that to him, Zayn. He needs you,” Harry said, shaking his head in anger, his protective side leaking through. “Are you sure leaving is what you want?” He asked looking him right in the eyes.</p><p>“I’m sure, Haz,” Zayn said looking back. </p><p>“Well then… Good luck or whatever. I’m gonna go find Lou. He needs someone who cares about him right now,” Harry said harshly. Forcing himself to look away from the offending man.</p><p>He didn’t mean it, but they were supposed to be brothers. They were supposed to stick together to the end.</p><p>And with that, Harry stormed out of the room. They all had gone there separate ways. Zayn was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst and a Wedding ✨</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys this is the final chapter!! Thank you so much for coming along this journey with us 🥺 there WILL be a epilogue so be on the look out for that :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zayn stood by the door of his hotel room, bags in hand as he glanced around. Over the past few years, he had come and gone in so many hotel rooms, but this was different. He was walking away from the band. From a safety net. From his family. </p><p>He tried not to become emotional as he turned around, walking out of the room and leaving everything behind. He planned to leave straight away, but he couldn’t. He found himself in front of Liam’s door, not able to stop himself from knocking. </p><p>The door was opening before he had a chance to second guess himself. “Zayn, I — I didn’t think you’d actually stop by.” </p><p>“Neither did I,” he said, a small laugh leaving his lips. </p><p>“Can I ask you something?” Liam asked. </p><p>“Yeah, Li, of course,” Zayn replies softly.</p><p>“Did you really hate it that much?” he asked looking him directly in the eyes.</p><p>“I —Fuck, Li. I love you guys. But this isn’t what I want,” Zayn said. </p><p>“But it’s gonna get better Z. Please stay. For me. You’re my best friend, we need you,” Liam said desperation slightly leaking into his voice. His job for so long was to keep the group together, and having Zayn leave felt like part of himself was being torn away.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Liam, I can’t. I’ve gotta go,” Zayn said, already turning around to leave. </p><p>“Zayn!” Liam called after him. “I love you, man, and I’ll always be here for you, okay? And the other guys, they’ll come around. I promise.” </p><p>Zayn bit his lip and nodded. “Love you too Li.” He turned around and pulled him into a tight hug. “This isn't a forever goodbye yeah? Just a… see you later.” </p><p>Liam chuckled but it was broken and it didn’t match the tears that were filling his eyes. “I can’t wait to see what you do solo, seriously. You better send me demos and updates okay?” </p><p>Zayn gave him a small smile and nodded. “Okay, yeah anything. Thank you.” They stared at each other for a few moments before Zayn tore his gaze away. “Goodbye Liam.” </p><p>“Goodbye Zayn” Liam breathed out watching as Zayn walked away, and finally out of view. </p><p>Liam shut his hotel room door and went to the mini fridge grabbing the first alcoholic drink he could find. In his heart he felt a breaking sensation that told him he wouldn’t see Zayn for a long time, but he wouldn’t know just how right that feeling would be until much later. </p><p>Over the next few months, many changes were coming. Fans were devastated with Zayn’s departure announcement, and even more upset when they realized his friendships within the band weren’t as strong as they had been before. Zayn had unfollowed all of the boys other than Liam, only after he and Louis got into a fight on the app. </p><p>One Direction had to cancel the rest of their tour amid the legal battle with Simon, a battle that they eventually won. Simon was put behind bars, and the media couldn’t stop talking about it. After Simon had officially been arrested, the band announced they were going on a hiatus. </p><p>Louis and Harry were able to come out to the world on their own terms. They specified that Eleanor and Taylor were not to blame, that the only person at fault was Simon. </p><p>Everything was falling into place as the wedding was coming quickly, and they only had last minute planning left to do. Louis and Harry were sitting at a table, picking out last minute details when Harry’s phone started ringing. </p><p>“I’ll be right back, love, I have to take this,” Harry said, quickly leaving the room. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for calling me back, Zayn,” Harry said, once he was sure he was out of Louis’ range of hearing. </p><p>“Yeah, I uh.. to be honest I wasn’t expecting for you to call.” Zayn said, a bit awkward on the phone. “What’s up? Shouldn’t you be planning a wedding or something?”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. Zayn had always been cool and straight to the point but just hearing his voice sent a shot of irritation and anger down his spine, but it was quickly overcome with the sadness and longing of missing his friend. “Yeah actually, that’s why I called. I know that Louis had asked you to be his best man before.. well before everything. And I know you guys have had many fights since then.” He paused biting his lip. “But he misses you a lot, I do too. I know Niall and Liam feel the same way so.. I just wanted to invite you. Again.” He finished, he fiddled with the ring on his finger while he waited for Zayn to reply.</p><p>Zayn went silent for a minute, he hadn’t expected this at all. He expected maybe to be yelled at again or maybe just a catch up if he thought of the best case scenario, certainly not an invitation to the wedding he bailed on. “Are you serious?” He asked quietly. “Does Louis know you’re doing this?” </p><p>Harry sighed in relief, the answer wasn’t a no. “Yes i'm serious Z, and no Louis doesn’t know. I wanted it to be a surprise, he misses you a lot and it would mean so much if you came. It would make up for a lot you know?”</p><p>Before Zayn could reply Louis walked into the room searching for Harry. “Hazza, babe, the planners need us for something real quick- oh sorry are you still on the phone?” He interrupted walking over to place a kiss on Harrys cheek. “Sorry, come out quick yeah?” </p><p>Harry nodded muting Zayn before he could speak just in case, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. “I’ll be out in just a minute love, this shouldn’t take much longer.” </p><p>Louis nodded and walked back out the sound of Niall and Liams laughter flowing into the room as he opened the door,  blowing Harry a kiss before leaving. Harry sagged back in relief and unmuted Zayn. “Sorry about that.. so what do you say?” </p><p>Zayn's heart had shattered hearing Louis’ voice for the first time in ages and it brought back all the pain and loneliness he felt back when they went their own ways. All he wanted to do was see him, and all the other boys, again. “Yeah.. yeah okay. I’ll be there” he finally responded. </p><p>“Thank you, Zayn. It means a lot, it really does,” Harry replied. “I’ll talk to you later, I’ve gotta get back to planning,” he added. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, bye H,” Zayn replied, hanging up the phone. </p><p>Harry smiled, pocketing his phone. His chest felt lighter. He was excited to see his old friend and he couldn’t wait to see Louis’ face when he saw him again as well. He knew having Zayn there would make the wedding perfect. He took another moment to himself before walking back out to the chaos that was wedding planning. </p><p>A few more weeks had passed and the wedding was only a few days away. Louis had officially asked Liam to be his best man as a replacement, and everything was fully planned. </p><p>“Lou, you know that I love you more than anyone else in the world, and I wouldn’t do anything if I didn’t know it was something you needed, right?” Harry asked, holding Louis close to him. They were relaxing on their couch, they had recently purchased a house in London so they had a permanent place where they felt at home. </p><p>“What’s on your mind, Hazza?” Louis asked quietly. </p><p>“Zayn’s coming to the wedding.” </p><p>Louis stayed quiet, his body going stiff in Harry's arms. “He.. what.. how?” He finally settled on asking, pulling back to look Harry in the face. </p><p>“I called him a few weeks ago.. I know you guys have had fights and I know you're upset with him but you guys were best friends. And I know you still love him… and miss him.” Harry stayed softly, squeezing Louis’ hands. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but I knew you would say no, without even thinking about it.” </p><p>Louis just sat and listened, biting his lip harshly. “Hey none of that.” Harry whispered, lightly swiping his thumb across Louis’ bottom lip to free it from his teeth. “If you don’t want him to I’ll call and cancel, but I think you do want to see him.” </p><p>Louis took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, all he could remember was the day Zayn left. The things Zayn had said really hurt him, and the fact that Zayn just left without saying goodbye and before they could see Simon behind bars just added to the wound. But, Zayn was also his rock in the band. He was his best mate and he missed all their laughs and the mischief they got up to, and he was so thankful for Zayn being there for him when Simon had him in his clutches. His heart was tearing into two. </p><p>“He said he would come?” Louis asked, his voice soft. </p><p>“Yeah, love, he said he would be there. But only if you want him to be,” Harry replied. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I want him there,” Louis said, his voice almost at a whisper. </p><p>Maybe this was what he and Zayn needed. Maybe this would be how they would rebuild their friendship. </p><p>When the day of the wedding came, it was supposed to be the happiest day of Louis’ and Harry’s life. And it was. Aside from the obvious excitement and nervousness, Louis had time to excite himself about possibly rekindling his broken friendship with Zayn, but all of that fell apart when Harry got a text. </p><p>“can’t come. sorry and congrats.” </p><p>Harry and Louis had been separated so they could surprise each other with their suits so when he got the text Harry was alone with Niall, his best man. </p><p>“Fuck.. fuck! Niall I don’t know what to do now” Harry jumped off the couch he had been sitting in. “What do I tell louis? This is going to ruin him I can’t.. what if he calls it off because of this? Niall I don’t know what to do” he began to panic, his breaths coming in short fast gasps. </p><p>Niall was by his side in a split second pulling him into a hug. “Hey hey stop that! Louis would marry you if we were in the middle of a hurricane right now. This sucks yes, but you guys have got through so much without Zayn yeah? This will just have to be another one of those. Don’t let this ruin something so important. If you're freaking out, so will Louis.” He told him, pulling back to slap his cheek lightly. “Now snap out of this.” </p><p>“Thanks, Niall,” Harry said, still upset that Zayn had lied. “I can’t believe he’s backing out though. After everything I thought — I just thought we meant more to him than this,” Harry said. </p><p>“I know.. I know Harry. Just forget about that right now. Now it’s about time for you to marry the love of your life, Hazza. And if you don’t marry him I will,” Niall teased. Harry sighed and nodded pulling himself together, going back to his seat and waiting for the ceremony to start.</p><p>The ceremony was coming to an open, and as soon Louis’ and Harry’s eyes met, it was like nothing else mattered. The guests who were there didn’t matter, the ones who didn’t show didn’t matter. The only two people in the world were Harry and Louis. </p><p>Harry tried to speed walk down the aisle but his mom caught his arm with a chuckle, making him slow down. It seemed like forever but finally he made it to the altar where Louis was gaping at him. </p><p>“You.. wow.” Louis breathes out eyeing Harry up and down. Harry had gone with an all white suit with a blue handkerchief in the pocket that had diamonds on it and a h+l engraved on it, custom made by gucci of course. </p><p>Harry blushed and gave Louis the same eye treatment. “Look who’s talking” He whistled taking Louis’ hands in his own. Louis was wearing an all black suit with a dark green handkerchief but his was plain. Obviously Niall and Liam has compared notes when helping the boys pick out their suits. “You look stunning Lou.”</p><p>Louis smiled brightly, his eyes already beginning to tear up. Harry gently wiped them away with a little laugh, “not so soon baby! You’re going to make me cry and we’ll never get this done.” Louis slapped Harry's hand away, quickly taking it back into his own hand. </p><p>The priest coughed softly to get their attention and they both looked up at him sheepishly going quiet so it could get started. </p><p>The wedding was very traditional in most ways. The entire room was teary eyed by the time the priest announced they were officially married and invited them to kiss each other. </p><p>Maybe they had struggled getting here. Maybe they had lost a friend along the way. Maybe they weren’t a “normal couple”. </p><p>But they got there. But they had a room full of people who loved them. But they had each other. </p><p>And that was enough. That was enough to make it all worth it. That was enough to make everything okay. </p><p>The world didn’t know about them before. But they sure would now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>10 year anniversary</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can’t believe this fic is over 😭 It’s been months in the making and I truly love how it turned out! Please leave feedback and let me know your favorite part 🥺</p><p>For the last time..</p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Direction was officially ten years old. They had gone on an indefinite hiatus years ago, once Zayn left the band and Simon was put behind bars the rest of the boys wanted a break just to live the lives they couldn’t before. Louis and Harry were happily married and releasing solo and duo music. Liam (with his girlfriend and child) and Niall (with his girlfriend) moved into the same area as the married couple too keep in contact, while they also created music. The boys had weekly if not daily dinners all together and life was just great for the bunch, but as the anniversary grew closer they knew they wanted to do something special for the fanbase, as it was such an important day for their careers. </p><p>A few months before the anniversary the boys had gathered at Louis and Harry's house to have a movie night, they rewatched their old interviews and performances before going back to their movie ‘This is Us’. While watching the movie all the boys felt nostalgic and it was Liam who first brought up the idea;</p><p>“Hey.. why don’t we make another one of these? Except make it real this time. More like a documentary then a scripted movie for prepubescent girls you know?” He spoke up from his spot on the couch.</p><p>“Because we’re not a band anymore,” Niall pointed out, although he was joking.</p><p>“We could do it though, a surprise for the fans. They’re still holding on, maybe we could do this for them,” Harry said, speaking slowly. Louis agreed with his husband and so it was set, they were going to make a documentary.</p><p>So the planning started. They got a real film team to accompany them and help them in the creative process, and Liam was even able to convince Zayn to do some solo interviews. </p><p>By the time the band turned 10 years old, their documentary was ready to be released to the world, and alongside a large audience sat Louis, Liam, Niall, Harry, and surprisingly to them all, Zayn at the premiere. </p><p>The documentary opened with a montage of their most memorable moments, from the moment they were put together on the x-factor to their last group hug on stage. The documentary was real, there were no secrets or lies. It was the story of their life while in the band, the way they wanted it to be told. </p><p>Their were solo interviews of all the boys explaining their experience in the band and the management behind it. Louis exposed everything Simon did to him in pretty much full detail, Harry explained the fake relationships and how it affected them all, Liam told how he felt watching everything go down, Niall talked about his experience being put down by Simon and being underappreciated and Zayn explained why he left the band despite the friendship he felt with the boys. It was very deep, and the audience was loving it, they cried and laughed along with the boys on screen and in person. </p><p>During the end of the documentary there was a clip of Larry’s wedding. Of their vows, of the people in attendance, and of Liam and Nialls best man speeches. It was a very sweet moment for everyone, even for Zayn who felt bittersweet watching it. He was sat on the very end of the row next to Liam, Louis was sat on the opposite end as far as possible with Harry at his side and Niall between the two groups. He felt awful he missed the wedding, but he just couldn’t bring himself to go. He looked over at the couple and saw Louis staring back at him, when they caught each other’s eyes they both quickly looked away and pretended nothing happened </p><p>After the showing of the film had ended, Louis was quick to stand up and walk towards the open bar leaving Harry to talk with Liam and Niall. As much as he wanted to do this, seeing his friendship with Zayn captured on film was difficult. Watching himself on screen talking about how he felt when Zayn left the band was difficult. Watching as he was married to the love of his life without the man that was supposed to be his best friend for the rest of his life as his best man was difficult. </p><p>Louis sat on one of the stools in front of the bar and opened a drink, and before he knew it he heard the sound of someone sitting beside him and ordering a drink. </p><p>“Hey, mate,” Zayn said to him, giving him a hesitant small smile. </p><p>“Hey, Z,” Louis replied, grateful that he was handed a drink and could focus on taking a long gulp. </p><p>Zayn took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. “I’m sorry.” He began pausing to take a drink of his beer. “I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me to be. I’m sorry I wasn’t at your wedding. I’m sorry I hurt you, but Louis I swear I never meant too. You were my brother, and I hope we can get that back one day.” </p><p>Louis sat there for a moment just soaking in the words. “I know.” He finally settled with and finished his pint. “I know Zayn. I just… god I was so mad.” He laughed but there was no humor behind it. “I felt betrayed, you know? And you said some nasty bullshit. You lied multiple times.” He took a deep breath calming himself. </p><p>Zayn bit his lip. “I know L, and I hate myself for that everyday-“ he started but was cut off but Louis. </p><p>“But I’m not mad anymore” He breathed out, tearing his eyes away from his glass and looking up to catch Zayns gaze. “I forgive you for all that, seeing that solo interview in the film about how you were feeling… I’m sorry I didn’t notice you were struggling. I understand why you had to leave, and why it was too hard to stay in contact. I didn’t necessarily make it easy either huh?” He huffed out. “I’m sorry too Zayn. And I’d really like you back in my life.”</p><p>The two men stayed silent for a moment, both sipping on their drinks. </p><p>“I know you’re probably going to busy with, well, with Gigi and the baby… But we’re planning a reunion tour, ya know?” Louis said. “We didn’t mention —We didn’t think you’d care,” he said. “But if you wanted to stop by at a few of the shows… You always have a place with us, Z.” </p><p>“I’m sure I can figure something out,” Zayn said, unable to stop a smile from gracing his features. </p><p>And he did. Although he wasn’t at all of the shows, between the birth of his child and his own busy schedule, there was no way he would have been able to. But he did show up and perform with the boys at multiple different shows. </p><p>There was no bad blood. It was just like old times, the five best friends back together again. Like a family. </p><p>It took a decade, but everything was right where it was meant to be. Louis had Harry, the love of his life, he had Niall and Liam, and now he had his best friend back. </p><p>Everything had finally fallen perfectly into place.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>